Todo por un Ramen
by Yuri-chan-yaoi-fan
Summary: Yaoi, LEMON, SasuxNaru,"sus sentimientos por él siempre han estado, pero se dará cuenta la otra persona de lo que siente", que pasará? y luego que sucederá cuando llegue "cierto individuo"? entren y lean y dejen R/R xD CAPITULO 8 UP! :D
1. Chapter 1

"_**Todo por un Ramen"**_

Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece, son obra de Masashi Kishimoto, y aunque Sasuke diga que Naruto es suyo es una mentira, que Kishimoto-sensei se lo preste para que cumpla sus fantasías sexuales es una cosa, pero de aquí a que le pertenezca falta lo mismo que para que a mi me pertenezca Gaara YoY

Advertencia: este es o será un fic yaoi (chico x chico) en este caso Sasuke x Naruto, así que si eres homo-fóbico no lo leas que luego no pienso pagar la ida al psicólogo 

–lo que salga así es un diálogo–

–_esto es un pensamiento_–

y si no hay nada de "– –" es la narración de los hechos

Cap. 1 "El video, primera parte"

–Konnishiwa minna-san, watashi wa Uzumaki Naruto-ttebayô– dijo el chico de cabellos rubios a la cámara que su pelirrosa amiga sostenía para evitar que el portador del Kyubi hiciera más idioteces.

–Deja de hacer el tonto Naruto!– fue lo que le respondió la chica, a lo que el aludido hizo un puchero que los demás presentes tomaron como "infantil".

–Demo!! Quiero que las futuras generaciones sepan quien fue el gran Naruto!! El Sexto Hokage de Konoha!!– reclamó el rubio haciendo morros.

–Tsk! Sigues siendo igual de inmaduro Naruto– dijo un desinteresado Shikamaru que tenía a su novia colgada del brazo.

–Es cierto– comento la chica de Suna soltando una risita – no has cambiado mucho – en eso recibe una mirada fulminante que provenía del rubio –bueno, yo solo decía– terminó por decir intentando excusarse. 

–Hasta cuando van a seguir perdiendo el tiempo, no pienso pasarme toda la vida aquí– dijo Sasuke muy molesto. La verdad es que no le agradaba nada tener que estar en el mismo lugar con sus ex-compañeros, puesto que luego de haberse ido de la aldea y volver nada siguió como antes, los que eran sus amigos ya no tenían la misma confianza en él y los que no eran muy cercanos desde antes menos lo iban a perdonar.

–Chicos comencemos de una vez con el video– sentenció por fin Sakura. Y es que aquel video quedaría guardado en una caja y sería enterrado para que años más tarde otro grupo de shinobis lo desenterrara y vieran como fue Konoha hace algún tiempo, o al menos eso era lo que ellos esperaban que ocurriese.

–Demo! Sakura-chan! Fílmame a mí, de esa forma los futuros ninjas de la aldea conocerán como fue Uzumaki Naruto como un chico normal, antes de convertirse en Hokage-ttebayô!!– volvió a insistir Naruto.

–Y se puede saber cuando haz sido tu un chico normal?– dijo Sasuke con esas miradas de "soy-mejor-que-tu-baka".

–Que dijiste teme?!– contestó irritado Naruto.

–Lo que escuchaste, o es que ahora aparte de dobe eres sordo?– le respondió Sasuke sin perder el total control de su tono de voz para que no se notara lo mucho que le fascinaba hacer enfadar a Naruto, y es que la forma en que se desenfrenaba y lo insultaba le parecía de lo más lindo. Cuando Naruto por fin se dio vuelta y dio la discusión por terminada Sasuke agregó –Usuratonkachi– y esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, Naruto se giró y cuando se disponía a plantarle un buen puñetazo al pesado de Sasuke escuchó la voz de su ojiblanca amiga.

–Naruto-kun no deberías pelearte con Sasuke-kun– dijo mientras jugaba con sus deditos como solo ella sabía hacerlo –No querrás que esa sea le imagen que quede de ti... verdad??– y para finalizar su intento de reproche lo miró con esa carita que tanto enternecía al jinchuuriki.

–Ni modo, ya te tienes sabido que no me resisto a esa carita, nee Hinata-chan– la chica solo asintió con la cabeza mientras sonreía. Era así como terminaban la mayoría de las discusiones entre él y Sasuke. Desde que la chica se dio cuenta de que la persona que le gustaba no era otro que su primo se había logrado acercar mucho más a Naruto, se podía decir que actualmente ella era como la hermana que nunca tuvo. 

Cuando ya se disponían a partir con el video que por más que lo intentarán no podían dejar de retrasar alguien no muy oportuno ni muy puntual tocó a la puerta del lugar en el que estaban.

–Yo voy, ya me imagino quien debe ser– dijo muy resignada la de ojos verdes.

–No des excusas, todos sabemos que te gusta frentuda y por eso vas a abrirle la puerta– molestó su mejor amiga Ino que luego de reconciliarse después de tantos años vuelven a ser las amigas que eran.

–De que hablas Ino-cerda, sabes que ni siquiera nos llevamos bien, así que para que inventas esas cosas– dijo Sakura mientras habría la puerta para encontrarse con... –Sai, hasta que llegas, íbamos a comenzar el video sin tí–

–Que considerados– fue lo único que dijo mientras sonreía cínicamente. Este era otro antisocial que no le gustaba reunirse con todos y no es que lo invitaran a muchos lados, luego de tomar la mala costumbre de Kakashi de llegar tarde a todas partes casi se podría decir que lo excluían de sus juntas –Dónde están el callado y el del perro, creí que era el último en llegar–

–A diferencia de ti, ellos están en misiones al igual que Chôji y no son el callado y el del perro, ambos tienes nombres y se llaman Shino y Kiba– dijo muy molesta la pelirrosa, le enfurecía enormemente la indiferencia de Sai para con sus amigos, de alguna u otra forma el chico le interesaba y quería integrarlo a su vida (aunque no lo demuestre, esa es la verdad) pero el señor "yo-no-siento-nada-porque-no-soy-de-este-planeta" no le ponía las cosas fáciles y como siempre ha tenido mal carácter se enoja rápidamente con él.

–Sakura-san!– llamó el joven de enormes cejas –la caja ya está terminada– y con ésto Neji y Ten-Ten que se encontraban algo más lejos armando la caja asintieron.

–Eso está muy bien, pero no sacamos nada si aun no esta listo el video– puntualizó Ino para dar a entender que seguían sin avanzar mucho –recuerden que la Hokage solo nos dio dos días para hacerlo–

Y fue ahí donde el Uzumaki intervino –es por eso que les digo que me filmen a mí!! Que mejor idea que tener un video conmigo como protagonista– y por si eso no los convencía puso su típica sonrisa zorruna.

–De ninguna forma!– dijeron todos a coro, incluidos Sai y Sasuke a lo que Naruto se fue a deprimir a un rincón del lugar.

–Y cuál será el primer lugar que filmarán– preguntó Temari para tratar de destensar el ambiente que se estaba volviendo muy denso y para tratar de alejar el aura depresiva de Naruto que se estaba expandiendo por toda la zona.

–La torre de la Hokage– 

–La montaña con las cabezas esculpidas–

–La academia Ninja–

–Ichiraku ramen!!–

Todos se miraron entre si por la diferencia de opiniones y luego miraron a Naruto interrogatoriamente –qué??– fue lo único que atinó a decir el rubio mientras se mantenía en pose seria demostrando que hablaba en serio –es un buen lugar para partir... además tengo mucha hambre– su estómago corrobora lo dicho con un fuerte gruñido.

–Naruto!!– gritaron al unísono 

Durante todo ese rato nadie y menos Naruto se había percatado que alguien le observaba detenidamente, era alguien de los presentes que no se perdía detalle de sus actos y que se moría por la atención de su dobe favorito, estamos hablando de Sasuke, el Uchiha siempre había sentido algo por Naruto, quizás en un comienzo fuera simple curiosidad por una infancia parecida a la suya pero con el tiempo y luego de tener la suerte de estar en el mismo equipo sus sentimientos se fueron fortaleciendo y convirtiéndose en algo más que la amistad que el rubio le ofrecía. Aun podía recordar con claridad el día en que se conocieron por primera vez...

FLASH BACK

El pequeño Sasuke se había levantado muy temprano para llegar de primero a la escuela, ese sería su primer día de clases en la academia ninja de Konoha, esperaba hacer muchos amigos y luego de que su hermano Itachi le contara la infinidad de cosas que aprendería su instinto curioso le decía que sería una grata experiencia estar con otros niños como él. Lo que Sasuke no sabía es que en su misma clase un niño en especial llamaría su atención en más de una forma.

–Me voy a la academia!!– gritó Sasuke desde la puerta de su casa –Adiós mamá, adiós papá, adiós hermano!!– y como respuesta recibió un –Adiós Sasuke– por parte de sus padres.

–No quieres que te valla a dejar?– preguntó Itachi apareciendo por detrás de él y asustándolo un poco –no es necesario hermano– respondió muy feliz Sasuke –ya soy un niño grande y no me voy a perder– su hermano le acarició la cabeza despeinándolo, esa era su forma de decirle que lo quería –de acuerdo pero luego no digas que no me preocupo por ti, tonto hermano menor– Sasuke sólo le sonrió y se fue corriendo hacia la academia –_Me pregunto quién será mi profesor, Itachi me dijo que Iruka fue el suyo tal vez sea el mío también_– Eran las 7:30 y las clases comenzaban a las 8 tendría suficiente tiempo para escoger un puesto adelante y recorrer el lugar antes de dar inicio a sus clases. Una vez llegó a la academia se la quedo observando por un momento, el lugar era bastante grande según su punto de vista y aunque era un tanto antigua le pareció un lugar muy bonito, recorrió pasillo tras pasillo hasta que llegó a su salón, abrió la puerta corrediza que se encontraba levemente abierta y para su agrado no se encontró a nadie en el salón por lo que rápidamente dejó sus cosas en el primer asiento justo en frente de la mesa de su profesor y como ya lo tenía todo planeado se fue a dar una vuelta para conocer.

---------------

En otro lugar de Konoha un chico de cabello rubio y ojos azules recién se estaba despertando de su largo sueño de 10 horas y viendo el despertador que le había jugado una mala pasada al no sonar se restregó los ojos para tratar de despejarse, esperó un poco y luego lenta y perezosamente se levantó y caminó al baño, se miró al espejo con mirada somnolienta y se mojó la cara –está fría-ttebayô!!– reclamó el chico rubio llamado Naruto al sentir el agua helada sobre su rostro. Minutos más tarde salió del baño y se fue más animado a la cocina para comer un tazón de su delicioso ramen –3 minutitos más y te podré comer– dijo al tazón que se encontraba frente a él, como si lo fuese a escuchar, después de comerlo y dejarlo en el fregadero posó su mirada en el reloj y con una mirada de espanto pegó el grito en el cielo –QUE?! ya son las 8:15!! Llegaré tarde a la academia!!–

---------------

Volviendo con Sasuke, desde hace ya 15 minutos que las clases habían comenzado, ya habían sido las presentaciones y a su lado no se había sentado nadie y no es que nadie quisiera sentarse a su lado, es solo que él no había dejado que nadie se sentara –_Solo vienes a sentarse conmigo chicas chillonas, yo lo que quiero es hacerme de un amigo como mi hermano, no me interesan las conversaciones sin sentidos de las niñas_– fue lo que pensó un resignado Sasuke que ahora conocía a su profesor, ya tendría que contarle a su hermano que tenía al mismo sensei que él. De pronto la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a un chico de cabellos dorados y peinado al aire, ojos azul cielo, unas zorrunas marcas en la cara que lo hacían ver tierno y que vestía una playera blanca con un extraño signo y pantalones hasta las canillas, junto con las infaltables sandalias ninja.

–Lamento llegar tarde-ttebayô!– se excusó Naruto –mi despertador se descompuso, gomen ne!– hubo una risa general hasta que Iruka lo mandó a sentarse –disculpa– le dijo Naruto a Sasuke –puedo sentarme aquí, cierto??– Sasuke asintió, al fin tenía un compañero de puesto –_no es precisamente lo que esperaba, es algo impuntual, pero al menos es un chico... y parece ser simpático_–

–Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto– le dijo su nuevo compañero de puesto con una sonrisa zorruna que él jamás había visto –cómo te llamas tu?– Sasuke miró al sensei asegurándose de que no los viera conversando en clases y le respondió –Yo me llamo Uchiha Sasuke– La clase prosiguió normal hasta que llegó la hora del recreo y como era de esperarse todas las chicas de juntaron alrededor de Sasuke para interrogarlo.

–Así que tu eres del clan Uchiha–

–Es verdad que tu hermano es el mismísimo Itachi Uchiha??–

–Sabes usar el Sharingan??–

–Quieres ser mi novio!–

–Sasuke te amo!!–

Todas las chicas comenzaron a chillar el nombre de Sasuke como si sus vidas dependieran de eso –Sasuke– le dijo Naruto –estás bien?? te ves algo mareado...– y como no estarlo con millones de chicas gritándole al lado –Naruto, vámonos!– y tomando a Naruto del brazo se lo llevó fuera del salón, hacia el exterior, para tomar aire fresco y despejar su mente de los gritos de las chicas –parece que eres popular entre las chicas– dijo Naruto para romper el hielo –cómo?– preguntó atónito Sasuke, que no entendía lo que su nuevo amigo le decía –me refiero a que le gustas a todas esas chicas, debe ser porque eres lindo– (N/A:esperen Naruto le dijo a Sasuke que era lindo o.oU) –si yo fuera lindo las chicas también se fijarían en mí– dijo medio en pregunta y un poco triste Naruto –pues yo lo veo bastante molesto, eso que las niñas me persigan no se siente cómodo– y agregando dijo –además, tu también eres lindo, no se porque no te persiguen también... debe haber alguna otra razón– dicho ésto Naruto se deprimió más –alguna otra razón eh... ya veo– 

–Sucede algo?– le preguntó Sasuke preocupado al verlo así, no parecía el mismo de hace un rato, ésta vez se veía triste y sus ojos opacados –la gente me ve como un monstruo– soltó Naruto de pronto –no se por qué será pero ningún adulto se me acerca y todos les dicen a sus hijos que no se junten conmigo–

–A mi no me lo han dicho– dijo Sasuke para subirle los ánimos a Naruto –así que yo seré tu amigo– y para sellar su trato de amistad lo abrazó –eh? De veras?– dijo incrédulo Naruto –de veras que serás mi amigo??– sus ojos volvías a tomar el mismo brillo de antes –claro– le dijo Sasuke sin soltarlo aun –...gracias– le dijo el rubio al momento que le respondía el abrazo. Luego de un rato Naruto agregó –ya suéltame, que van a pensar que somos raritos– ambos se rieron por el comentario aunque Sasuke tenía las mejillas algo rojas, quizás de alguna forma el comentario le llego.

---------------

Ya de vuelta cada uno a su casa los padres y el hermano de Sasuke lo esperaban en la cocina para interrogarlo –cómo te fue hijo??– le preguntó su madre –hiciste algún amigo, ototo?– a lo que Sasuke respondió –me fue muy bien y si, hice un amigo– dijo muy feliz –y cómo se llama?– insistió Itachi, quería saber todos los detalles de cómo era el nuevo amigo de su hermanito –se llama Uzumaki Naruto y es muy simpático– con eso su hermano no quedó conforme, es decir, como iba y le decía que era simpático, él quería saberlo todo, dónde se conocieron, que técnicas sabe, cómo es físicamente, etc... pero sus padres se interpusieron al interrogatorio de Itachi –Uzumaki– dijo su padre –Naruto– termino su mamá –si– contestó Sasuke –mira Sasuke no sabemos que razones tengas para creer que es tu amigo, pero... ese niño es un demonio– puntualizó su padre dándole un aire siniestro al asunto –super! Mi hermanito es amigo de un demonio!!– dijo muy feliz Itachi –en su interior está encerrado el zorro de nueve colas que atacó nuestra aldea hace 8 años atrás, no debes acercártele, entiendes Sasuke– pero el moreno no le hizo gracia el comentario de sus padres, él era su amigo y después de todo, lo que Naruto dijo era cierto –no me pueden obligar a dejar a Naruto solo!!– gritó Sasuke y comenzó a llorar, sus padres no comprendían lo que Sasuke estaría pensando y antes de que pudieran hacer algo su hijo había salido corriendo hacia su cuarto.

–Ototo baka– dijo Itachi y se fue caminando a la habitación de Sasuke.

Mientras tanto el pequeño Uchiha seguía llorando –_pobre Naruto, él no ha hecho nada malo para que lo traten así_– Itachi entra como si nada al cuarto de su hermanito y se sienta a su lado –cuéntame cómo es tu nuevo amigo– dijo sin más preámbulos Itachi –quiero saber todos los detalles– Sasuke al escuchar ésto retomó sus ánimos y comenzó a platicarle muy entusiasmado de Naruto a Itachi, no se había dado cuenta pero le había tomado mucho cariño a aquél chico y su hermano claro no se perdía detalle de lo que escuchaba.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Y allí se encontraba Sasuke, pensando una y otra vez cómo fue que terminaron peleados siendo que en un principio fueron buenos amigos. Talvez cierta chica pelirrosa y su fanatismo por él hayan tenido algo que ver y talvez, sólo talvez el que su en un principio, queridísimo hermano mayor haya matado a toda su familia también tubo algo que ver en todo ese asunto, pero eso ya no importaba, lo único que era importante ahora era que había logrado su venganza, no de la forma original, pero algo es algo. Y no está demás mencionar que su acosadora número uno ya no lo seguía, por lo que tenía el camino libre para estar con su Naru-chan. Luego de que Sasuke fuera obligado a regresar por Naruto y Akamaru la Hokage lo puso bajo vigilancia las 24 horas del día de nada más ni nada menos que su rubio secuestrador Naruto.

–Sasuke– escucho de pronto el moreno que se encontraba en estado de transe –Sasuke, reacciona– de pronto el aludido parpadeó sorprendido y trató de enfocar la vista en la persona que lo llamaba –Sasuke te he estado llamando desde hace mucho, ya vámonos filmaremos mañana el video que ya se nos hizo tarde y no nos logramos poner de acuerdo– dijo algo desanimado el rubio portador del Kyubi. Como mencioné antes Sasuke estaba bajo la total atención de Naruto y como debía ser las 24 horas se decidió que Naruto se fuera a la mansión Uchiha, claro, luego de un sin fin de quejas por parte de Sasuke que según él el departamento de Naruto era muy pequeño y que era desordenado y bla, bla, bla, así que ambos habitan actualmente la mansión de Sasuke.

–Adiós chicos– dijo el jinchuuriki seguido de un efusivo movimiento de brazos en señal de despedida, salió al exterior del recinto seguido por Sasuke que ni se molestó en despedirse de los demás presentes para luego encaminarse a su hogar, aunque no habían hecho mucho se sentía agotado y la presencia constante de Sasuke tampoco le ayudaba mucho, y es que desde mucho tiempo que el moreno le ponía nervioso, no sabía expresarlo con palabras, pero cuando se le acercaba mucho sentía el estómago pesado y en ocasiones cuando le hacía enfadar le gustaba la forma en que lo hacía perder la paciencia, eso definitivamente le emocionaba.

–Oye dobe– le llamo el portador del Sharingan, Naruto sólo se volteó a verlo, no le quedaban energías ni para responderle el insulto –te parece si vamos al Ichiraku??– justo entonces el cerebro de Naruto hizo un click, click, encajando los engranajes y entender la frase dicha por el moreno abrió desmesuradamente los ojos –_Sasuke me acaba de invitar a comer ramen!_– fue su subconsciente el que gritó eso –_es el fin del mundo!! Todos vamos a morir!!_– que va, esta vez fue el rubio el que pensó ésto –claro que quiero!! Un tazón de ramen siempre es bienvenido por mi– respondió muy feliz el menor –bien, entonces vamos– y dicho esto los dos se encaminaron hacia el puesto de comida favorito de Naruto.

–Un tazón extra grande de ramen para mí!!– sentenció Naruto al llegar al puesto.

–Oye baka no abuses– dijo molesto Sasuke mientras se sentaba al lado de su dobe –je je je – sonrisa zorruna por parte de Naruto en plan "vamos-no-iba-en-serio".

–Aquí tienes tu pedido– dijo que el dueño del lugar al rubio mientras le pasaba un gran tazón de ramen con extra de todo, hasta se podría decir que el tazón era más grande de lo normal.

–Arigatô!!– grito Naruto casi al momento en que se abalanzó sobre su plato, pero algo lo detuvo –hey Sasuke, tu no vas a comer??–

–No lo creo, luego de ese gran plato no creo que me alcance el dinero como para comprar otro– dijo desanimado su acompañante, el rubio se lo pensó un rato y luego le contestó –si quieres podemos compartir éste, creo que es muy grande para mí solo– lo que decía era una mentira, feliz de la vida se comería ese ramen el solito, pero las ganas de compartirlo con Sasuke eran mayores que las ganas de devorárselo solo.

–Seguro?– dijo un no muy convencido Uchiha, era la primera vez que Naruto se disponía a compartir su preciado ramen y le parecía un poco irreal, pero el asentimiento por parte del de ojos azules le hizo creerle y aceptar. Al final ambos terminaron comiéndose el tazón de ramen y podrían decir que lo disfrutaron más que si cada uno se hubiera comido el suyo individual. Una vez lo hubieron terminado se marcharon del lugar, no sin antes pagar, aquella escena les dejó un poco incómodos, sobretodo la forma en que la hija del dueño les miraba, era una cara de "hay-que-lindos-se-ven-ellos-dos-juntos" con corazones en los ojos y todo, así que en el transcurso del viaje se fueron un poco apenados y en silencio. Solo el ruido de la puerta abriéndose al llegar a la mansión interrumpió aquél profundo silencio que los albergaba y un –buenas noches– por parte de Naruto antes de irse a su cuarto.

–_pero que fue eso... nunca me había sentido tan nervioso antes y ese silencio no ayudo mucho que digamos_– fueron los pensamientos del joven rubio que se hallaba encerrado en su habitación.

Desde otro lugar de la mansión Sasuke se replanteaba lo sucedido –_creo que estaba muy incomodo por como nos miró esa chica, pero fue su culpa por querer compartir el ramen... aunque debo admitir que estaba delicioso y que fue tierno de su parte_–

–_no entiendo que es lo que me pasa, hace algún tiempo que Sasuke me tiene así y no se porque es...estúpido cerebro!! Funciona alguna vez!!_– Naruto se golpeaba masoquistamente la cabeza mientras pensaba y repensaba su citación y sus sentimientos –_Sasuke es mi amigo, verdad? Además... y sino que más puede ser??_– el chico de graciosas marcas zorrunas en la cara se dio cuenta de algo y abrió los ojos sorprendido –no puede ser...no me digas que!!–

–_yo tengo claro mis sentimientos por Naruto, pero sentirá él lo mismo? Siquiera se lo habrá pensado alguna vez??_– y con esta duda en la mente Sasuke se fue a poner pijama para luego dormir, ya tendría más tiempo al día siguiente para pensar en como conquistar a su querido dobe.

Antes de quedarse totalmente dormido, el pequeño kitsune sigue dándole vuelta al asunto –_Sasuke... es que me he enamorado de ti??_–

_**Continuará...**_

Aclaraciones de la autora!

Bien, esta es la parte del fic en la que les explico un poco de lo que pasó antes, cómo por ejemplo el tipo de venganza que tubo Sasuke para con su hermano, recordemos que según lo mostrado en el flash back, Itachi no era tan mal hermano como en la serie, pues bien lo que hizo el pequeño Uchiha con su hermano fue darle la paliza de su vida y dejarlo lisiado y a los cuidados de Kisame jujuju òuó. De esa forma se aseguraba de que no lo volviera a molestar.

Y la forma en que Naruto y Akamaru trajeron a Sasuke de vuelta, pues creo que eso lo contare en algún otro flash back de los personajes ;) y un último detalle... Sasuke ha sido gay desde chico, porque cuando conoció a Naruto y lo abrazó, ya le gustaba xD pero él aun no lo sabía... o.o


	2. Chapter 2

"Todo por un Ramen"

"_**Todo por un Ramen"**_

Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece, son obra de Masashi Kishimoto, y aunque Sasuke diga que Naruto es suyo es una mentira, que Kishimoto-sensei se lo preste para que cumpla sus fantasías sexuales es una cosa, pero de aquí a que le pertenezca falta lo mismo que para que a mi me pertenezca Gaara YoY

Advertencia: este es o será un fic yaoi (chico x chico) en este caso Sasuke x Naruto, así que si eres homo-fóbico no lo leas que luego no pienso pagar la ida al psicólogo

–lo que salga así es un diálogo–

–_esto es un pensamiento_–

y si no hay nada de "– –" es la narración de los hechos

Cap. 2 "El video, segunda parte"

El sol iluminaba los prados y los bosques mientras aparecía por el horizonte hasta dar de lleno en Konoha, recorrió cada lugar entregando sus gratos rayitos de luz en cada rincón. Llegó hasta una gran construcción, era la mansión Uchiha, lugar de residencia de dos personan momentáneamente.

Un bulto se movía de un lado a otro en la cama tratando de ocultarse bajo las sábanas, pues el sol le había llegado a los orbes color azul y le había molestado, entre tantas vueltas terminó enredado en la ropa de cama y por un descuido calló al suelo estrepitosamente –Itai!!– chilló, pues se había dado de lleno en la frente y digamos que esa no es la mejor forma de despertar por la mañana. Tomo las sábanas que se habían caído junto con él y volvió a la cama –aun es muy temprano-ttebayô– dijo mientras cerraba los ojos para tratar de dormir otro ratito más, en eso se escucha el sonido de la ducha y el agua caer sobre la bañera y nuestro rubio dormilón volvió al país de los sueños.

--

El agua caliente caía sobre el desnudo cuerpo elevando la temperatura de éste a la vez –ahhhhhh! Naruto...– gimió –mmm... así! A...ahhh!– con una de sus manos en su miembro se producía aquel placer que lo hacía gemir el nombre de su amado, mas sin embargo, trataba de acallar sus gemidos, no valla a ser que el causante de sus fantasías eróticas estuviera despierto y le escuchara –Na..naruto más rápido, ahhhhhhh!– otro fuerte jadeó se dejó oír de los labios del Uchiha menor –Ah! No... no lo... resisto más...ah, ah!– su mano de movía de arriba abajo frenéticamente, ahora era el turno de la otra, pero algo lo hizo cambiar de opinión, por qué no mejor con ambas? –Ahhhh! Mmm...Naru...to– y luego de un par de subidas y bajadas más a su ya excitado miembro terminó por venirse en ambas manos. El agua que caía iba limpiando a su paso toda mancha del líquido blanco y lo hacía resbalar por las piernas temblorosas de Sasuke, que aun no se reponía de aquél orgasmo mañanero –de...debo dejar de... de hacer eso– dijo entrecortadamente el cansado moreno para luego terminar de bañarse y cerrar la llave del agua.

--

Un pajarito se posó en la ventana y comenzó a piar indicándole al rubio dormilón que ya era hora de levantarse –5 minutos más...– dijo entre sueños Naruto que se daba vuelta en la cama para acomodarse mejor. El pajarito seguía en su ventana piando lo lindo que estaba el día hasta que decidió volar a otro lugar.

–Bueno, ya lo conseguiste, me levanté...eso es lo que querías??–

–Con quién hablas dobe??– le preguntó Sasuke que pasaba por ahí con solo una toalla en la cintura, puesto acababa de salir del baño y no pensaba andarse paseando por la casa desnudo, además aun estaba mojado.

–Sa...sasuke...– dijo algo atónito Naruto, se no esperaba que el otro llegara y se le apareciera en su habitación tan escaso de ropa y todo mojado, además algo no le cuadraba –creí que había dejado la puerta cerrada–

–Pues creíste mal...– dijo sin interés Sasuke, podía sentir la mirada intrusa del inquilino de aquella habitación recorrerle todo el cuerpo y eso lo estaba poniendo nervioso, no es que no le gustara que Naruto lo viera, es decir el rubio ponía una cara que seguramente ni se enteraba pues estaba que se le abría la boca de la impresión, los bien contorneados músculos del Uchiha y el atlético cuerpo no eran cosa de ignorar y pasar la vista de largo, además el rubio nunca había sido muy bueno ocultando las cosas, ni disimulándolas, pero posiblemente el hecho de que acababa de tener un orgasmo de Naruto como protagonista le ponía nervioso, sentía como si el jinchuuriki pudiera leer sus pensamientos y se fuese a dar cuenta de lo que hizo rato a tras.

Sasuke siguió su camino, estaba muy perturbado como para quedarse a charlar con el rubio en esas condiciones y aunque no se dio cuenta Naruto estaba tan o incluso más rojo que él.

–_Eso estuvo cerca_– pensó un ya más tranquilo Naruto –_por poco y tengo una hemorragia nasal_– confesó algo apenado –_y es que Sasuke está tan bueno... pero que digo!! O pienso...ya no se_– el pobre rubio cada vez estaba más confundido, durante toda la noche su subconsciente no paró de pensar en que cabía la remota posibilidad de que él se hubiera enamorado de su mejor amigo, pero el hecho era que ambos eran hombres y en su concepto de "pareja" siempre creyó que debía ser una mujer, además que pasaría si Sasuke se enteraba de las cosas raras que pasaban por su mente, lo más probable es que lo rechazara y eso no es lo que él quería.

–_Sasuke... que me está pasando contigo...no lo entiendo_– sin saber que pensar y algo frustrado se levantó y se fue al baño, eso definitivamente lo relajaría, además en unas horas más habían quedado todos nuevamente para así poder hacer el video de una buena vez.

--

Todos los chicos ya estaban reunidos y como la primera vez, sólo faltaba... –dónde estará ese maldito Sai– gruñó la pelirrosa, otra vez los estaba haciendo perder el tiempo, pero ahora no se quedará así –ya verás cuándo llegues... te daré la paliza de tu vida– y dijo ésto hizo tronar sus dedos para hacer énfasis a su comentario –no me gustaría estar en el pellejo de Sai– dijo Naruto estremeciéndose –ahora sabemos por qué nunca llega... si Sakura lo está esperando aquí para darle una paliza hasta el ninja más fuerte saldría corriendo– bufó Shikamaru –hey, y tu novia no vino a hacerte sombra?– preguntó irónico Sasuke, el cual se comenzaba a aburrir como ostra.

–Ha querido irse a un centro comercial...tsk! chicas, que problemáticas!–

–Si seguimos perdiendo el tiempo así no acabaremos nunca el video y la Hokage se enojará– dijo un preocupado Neji.

–Es cierto... deberíamos ponernos de acuerdo en los lugares para filmar, no creen??– dijo tímidamente Hinata para corroborar lo dicho por su primo.

–Sakura y yo nos juntamos ayer luego de que todos se fueran y decidimos el orden de filmación– comentó Ino –y que esperan para decirnos?– preguntó Ten-Ten que como muchos ya comenzaba a aburrirse.

–Es cierto, dígannos antes que la llama de la juventud se apague!!– gritó eufóricamente Lee –les dices tu o yo?– preguntó la chica de ojos verdes –yo les dijo– respondió su amiga –el primer lugar que visitaremos será el monte con las cabezas esculpidas, de ésta forma comenzaremos hablando sobre los Hokages que han habido en la aldea– todos prestaban suma atención a los que la chica de ojos celeste decía –luego iremos a la torre de la Hokage para hablar de Tsunade-sama, seguido a eso filmaremos la academia ninja y el lugar de examen de chuunin para así explicar el método de aprendizaje de los jóvenes ninjas de la aldea...– en eso fue interrumpida –demo, demo!! Cuándo apareceré yo en el video!!– todos miran mal a Naruto dándole a entender que no saldrá en el video y con eso Ino sigue su redacción –sin más interrupciones continuaré... luego filmaremos casas típicas de Konoha y algunas residencias de clanes importantes– ahora fue el turno de Sakura para hablar –es por eso que si no les molesta, Neji, Hinata, Sasuke, nos gustaría filmar sus hogares– hubo un asentimiento de cabeza por parte de Sasuke mientras que Neji y su prima confirmaron con un –de acuerdo–

–Básicamente eso sería el video...– los demás presentes comenzaron a platicar entre sí sobre lo que les pareció... por lo visto todos creyeron que era una buena idea, aunque Naruto se quedó con todas las ganas de ser parte de la grabación. En ese momento Sai apareció –lamento llegar tarde– se excusó el chico –pero en el camino me encontré con una mujer embarazada y tuve que llevarla al hospital–

–Y crees que te vamos a creer!!– gritaron Naruto y Sakura al unísono, esa era una de las típicas excusas mal elaboradas de Kakashi-sensei, de verdad creyó que se la iban a tragar?

–Ahora si podemos comenzar con el video– dijo tímidamente Hinata –si, Hinata-chan tiene razón– dijo el rubio colgándose del cuello de su amiga –ya era hora...– dijo muy irritado Sasuke. Todos los presentes se imaginarían que estaba irritado por el tiempo que ha estado esperando y porque de por si no tiene mucha paciencia, pero lo que realmente le molestaba era lo bien que se llevaban Naruto y Hinata –_no te acerques a mi Naru-chan_– pensó muy irritado el moreno viendo la escena con celos –_no te acerques a mi Hinata_– pensó muy irritado otro de los presentes viendo la escena, al igual que Sasuke, con celos.

–Nee, Hinata-chan– le susurró el rubio a su amiga –luego de ésto podemos hablar a solas?– pidió algo avergonzado –claro, pero, por qué la confidencia??– preguntó algo curiosa la ojiblanca –ya lo sabrás– dijo el portador del Kyubi con su típica sonrisa zorruna.

–Vamos! Primero al monte...– sentenció Ino para dar inició a la caminata.

Todos los ninjas se fuero corriendo por los tejados hasta llegar al monte con las cabezas de los Hokages de Konoha esculpidas, luego de filmar cada una de las cabezas y narrar la historia de todos y cada uno de los 5 Hokages partieron a la torre de la actual Hokage para hacerle una entrevista, en ella preguntaban cosas triviales como por ejemplo los deberes que debía cumplir, el tiempo diario que trabajaba entre algunas otras cosas. Después de terminar partieron al siguiente lugar y así hasta lograr terminar el documental para las siguientes generaciones, una vez estuvo listo se fueron al parque a descansar.

–No dejen que la llama de su juventud se apague!!– gritaba el chico de traje verde –Lee!! Guarda silencio– pidió algo molesta su compañera de grupo. Los chicos se encontraban sentados en el pasto, algunos recostados bajo un árbol tratando de dormir (entiéndase por eso que era Shikamaru el de la descripción), mientras otros no hallaban nada mejor que ponerse a observar a sus compañeros (entiéndase por ésto a Sasuke, Sakura y Neji) claro que los que eran observados no se daban por enterados, otros, como Sai, simplemente dibujaban (N/A:en realidad sólo Sai dibujaba u.uU).

–Que dibujas Sai?– preguntó algo cohibida la pelirrosa, Sai solo se limitó a mirarla y dio vuelta la hoja con el dibujo para que ella no lo viera –nada– respondió secamente luego de un rato –va, si no quieres decirme sólo dilo– el chico se lo pensó un rato y luego añadió –pues, no quiero decirte– y sin más le dio la espalda, la chica lo miró tristemente y se fue a platicar con su amiga de la infancia que se encontraba hablando entretenidamente con Ten-Ten –no lo entiendo– dijo la Haruno –que no entiendes?– preguntó confundida Ino que no la había visto llegar –que le hice para que sea tan antipático conmigo– fue la respuesta de la chica que se veía muy triste –se puede saber de quién hablas– preguntó Ten-Ten –de Sai...– dijo algo avergonzada la de ojos verdes.

–Así que era verdad que te gustaba!!– Ino estaba muy sorprendida.

–pues, pensé que lo sabías...–

–No, sólo te molestaba por que vi que te enojabas por eso–confesó Ino.

–pues ahora no se que hacer, parece que me odiara–

–no lo creo– dijo Ten-Ten –no tiene motivos para odiarte–

–Recuerda que es Sai y siempre ha sido muy raro... no debería sorprenderte– la consoló Ino.

–Demo, aun así...– la chica de ojos verdes seguía sin comprender por qué el dibujante era así.

–Si tanto te molesta sólo hay algo que podemos hacer...verdad Ten-Ten??–

–Claro Ino– ambas chicas cuchichearon entre sí para verificar si pensaban lo mismo, una vez comprobado le susurraron al oído su idea a la Haruno haciendo que ésta enrojeciera a más no poder.

–Ese será el plan– dijeron ambas a la vez.

--

Naruto y Hinata se fueron a sentar a unas bancas luego de verificar que la conversación no era muy entretenida –de qué querías hablar conmigo Naru-chan?– dijo tiernamente su amiga –es algo difícil para mi platicarlo con alguien, pero tu... eres cómo una hermana para mí y confió plenamente en que no se lo dirás a nadie– contestó el rubio –suéltalo de una vez, me estás poniendo nerviosa– insistió la Hyuuga al notar la confidencialidad del asunto.

–Pues verás... yo... no se cómo decirlo– confesó totalmente rojo y muy nervioso Naruto.

–Relájate, vamos, deja que las palabras fluyan– lo tranquilizó la chica.

–Bien, aquí voy... creo...– comenzó a hablar el de ojos azules –crees...– lo imitó la chica que por más que lo intentará ya se estaba desesperando.

–Creo... que me enamoré de Sasuke– en ese momento el tiempo se detuvo para el Uzumaki, su amiga lo observaba sin decir comentario alguno –_tal vez se asqueó_– pensó deprimido Naruto.

–Eso era??– preguntó la ojiblanca –pues, si– respondió el rubio –ah, lo siento, supongo que no te esperabas esta reacción– se disculpó su amiga –lo que pasa es que ya lo sabía– le confesó por fin –que ya los sabías?!– preguntó atónito Naruto –si, desde hace mucho que se nota que te gusta Sasuke– eso fue demasiado para el jinchuuriki –QUE?! y yo me di cuenta ayer– dijo muy apenado –eso es porque eres tu– soltó su amiga como si fuera la más obvia razón –tienes razón...– dijo Naruto –Hey!!– reclamó al entender la broma de su amiga.

–Supongo que soy la primera en saberlo, no?–

–Si... y serás la única, no pienso contárselo a nadie más para que me vengan con lo tarde que me doy cuenta– y con ésto el chico hizo un puchero.

–Y supongo que me lo has dicho porque te sientes confundido al respecto, no?– valla esa chica era adivina, sabía exactamente lo que su rubio amigo pensaba y podemos añadir, sentía.

–Cómo lo sabes?!– exclamó asombrado el chico –porque te conozco– fue la respuesta de Hinata. Mientras los dos chicos seguían conversando ya más tranquilamente sobre el nuevo descubrimiento de Naruto dos personas de los presentes les observaban detenidamente.

–_que tanto hablaran esos dos_– se preguntaba a sí mismo Sasuke, al que le molestaba enormemente la cercanía de la Hyuuga y su Naruto –_como se le acerque un poco más ya se las verá conmigo_– pensó celoso la persona frente a Sasuke–_Neji??_– miró hacía el frente y ahí sentado en el suelo y con la mirada fija en Hinata y Naruto se encontraba el nombrado –_debe estar pensando lo mismo que yo..._– se dijo Sasuke –_ya me parecía que miraba _demasiado_ a su prima cómo para ser que solo se preocupara por ella, ahora lo entiendo_–

–_siento que alguien me está observando_– pensó el chico de los ojos blancos y al mirar al frente se encontró con la penetrante mirada de Sasuke –_y a éste que le pasa??_–

Sasuke al ver la cara que interrogación de Neji prefirió seguir viendo lo que Naruto y Hinata hacían, pero grande fue su sorpresa al no verlos en la banca de hace u rato, los había perdido de vista –_mierda y ahora??_–

Decidido se paró del césped y cuando se iba a encaminar para buscarlos todos los chicos se comenzaron a parar también –el poder de la juventud vuelve a nosotros!!– alardeó el de grandes cejas –no lee, eso no– le respondió pesadamente Ten-Ten, ella era la que siempre lograba tranquilizar a Lee, de no ser así posiblemente estuviera todo el día gritando cosas relacionadas al poder de la juventud.

–Hasta mañana Sakura– dijo su amiga despidiéndose de la pelirrosa –si, cuídate Ino–

–Hasta pronto–

–Nos vemos–

–Pásenla bien–

Todos se fueron despidiendo de sus amigos y cada uno tomó un camino diferente, a excepción de dos chicos –sabes de los que estaban hablando ellos dos??– preguntó Neji a Sasuke disimuladamente, no era común que ellos se juntaran pues no era amigos, solo conocidos –crees que si lo supiera me hubiese encaminado para buscarlos??– fue la respuesta del Uchiha menor –tu... estás interesado en Naruto??– quizás la pregunta de Neji fue algo entrometida por lo que Sasuke no lo miró y tampoco dijo nada sólo siguió caminando rumbo a un lugar desconocido y el Hyuuga lo seguía –no tienes nada mejor que hacer más que seguirme y hacerme preguntas– fue algo duro de su parte, pero así era él, frío y calculador y precisamente en ese momento no se le apetecía hablar con nadie, ni siquiera con Naruto.

--

–De verdad piensas que está bien?– preguntó interrogante el rubio, le era indispensable la opinión de su amiga, casi hermana, consejera, confidente, hasta se podía decir que era su consienta –lo importante es que seas feliz Naruto– dijo muy seria la ojiblanca.

–Ya lo se, demo... ambos somos hombres y...–

–Y nada, si tu eres feliz a su lado entonces está bien, todos tenemos derecho a ser felices, no importa la persona que éste con nosotros, además que importa lo que piensen los demás... los que realmente son tus amigos no te dejarán de lado y por si no lo has notado no serían la primera pareja de hombres–

–Quieres decir que hay otros más??–

–No me digas que no te has dado cuenta...– inquirió algo preocupada por la lentitud de su amigo Hinata.

–Pues no se de quienes me hablas– dijo Naruto con una gota en la cabeza.

–Mmm... que poco observador eres... Kiba y Shino son pareja hace como un años y no lo notaste–

–QUE?? en serio!!– nunca imaginó que esos dos terminarían juntos, –con lo mal que se llevaban, quién lo diría–

–Si mal no recuerdo tú y Sasuke también se llevan bastante mal– dijo Hinata medio en risas.

–Eso no es cierto!! Bueno, quizás si... que va si Sasuke ni me soporta– dijo con aura depresiva el rubio.

–No creas... lo que pasa es que tu no lo notas, por qué crees que Sasuke prefirió que te fueras a su casa??– preguntó su amiga –pues porque según "Don Sasuke" mi casa es muy pequeña y que yo soy muy desordenado y que no le gustaban los departamentos...–

–Eso es lo que quiere que tu creas– interrumpió la chica –yo pienso, que hizo eso para que tu estuvieras en su territorio–

–En su "territorio"??– inquirió algo confuso el rubio –sabes Hinata... de pronto te pones a hablar de una forma muy confusa– dijo Naruto con cara de no entender nada –no importa– lo tranquilizó la chica –ya llegará el momento para que lo entiendas– y dicho esto se detuvo habían estado caminando por un buena rato y ya había oscurecido, sería mejor que regresara a su casa, no quería encontrarse a su padre enfadado por llegar tarde otra vez, y es que la noche anterior con lo del video inconcluso no logro llegar antes de media noche a su casa.

–Bueno Naru-chan, yo me voy a mi casa, espero que nuestra charla te haya servido de algo– dijo la chica al momento que se acercaba para besarlo en la mejilla al despedirse –claro– dijo Naruto al tiempo que se despedían –me ayudó a confundirme más– sonrisa zorruna –ja ja adiós!–

–Si adiós– y haciendo señas con la mano esperó a que su amiga desapareciera de su vista –_me pregunto si Sasuke ya habrá llegado a la casa... mejor me apresuro_– y emprendiendo el viaje de regreso Naruto se fue saltando tejados hasta llegar a la mansión Uchiha.

–Veo que Sasuke aun no llega...quizás deba preparar algo para comer– se dijo para sí mismo Naruto, tomó un libro con recetas de cocina para principiantes que se había comprado hace algunos años y preparó lo primero que encontró –no se si sea lo mejor preparar tallarines con salsa pero es fácil y rápido– sentenció al momento que preparaba la salsa y tapaba los tallarines.

Pasado el tiempo de espera puso la mesa para los dos y sirvió los platos, solo faltaba que Sasuke llegara y no tardó mucho, parece que el olor de la comida casera lo hubiera llamado aunque no se veía de muy buen humor le bastó ver a Naruto con delantal de cocina sentado a la mesa esperándole para hacerlo cambiar de parecer y santo remedio, se curó de su mal de humor –tu lo preparaste?– preguntó el Uchiha al ver que Naruto con su llegada comenzaba a devorar los tallarines manchándose graciosamente la nariz con salsa –hai!– respondió el rubio –sabes, tienes salsa de tomate aquí– dijo Sasuke señalándose su nariz.

La cena marcho normal, aunque ninguno de los dos dijera nada, la comida estuvo realmente deliciosa pero el orgullo Uchiha de Sasuke le impedía decírselo –oye dobe– llamó el moreno –que quieres teme??– contestó de igual forma Naruto –se puede saber que tanto hablabas con la prima de Neji??– Naruto no se esperaba esa pregunta, la verdad es que ni siquiera pensó que alguien podría haberlos estado espiando –pu... pues nada que debas saber...– dijo muy nervioso el rubio –eso no es una respuesta– insinuó molesto Sasuke –y se puede saber porqué tendría que decirte??– la actitud del moreno le estaba comenzando a molestar.

–Pues porque soy más fuerte que tu y porque esta es mi casa y aquí se hace lo que yo digo–

–A si??–

–Si–

–Pues entérate que no tengo intenciones de contarte lo que estaba hablando con Hinata-chan– y sin más se fue del comedor.

–Oye dobe vuelve!!– gritó Sasuke al tiempo que partía tras él.

–Y no me digas DOBE!!– dijo muy enojado Naruto.

–Te digo como se me da la gana– (N/A:debe tener muchas ganas de decirle "mi amor" xD)

–Baka!! suéltame– le gritó Naruto al momento que Sasuke le agarraba del brazo para impedir que se fuera.

–Te suelto si me dices lo que platicabas con Hinata–

–Si tantas ganas tienes de saber que es lo que hablé con ella le dije que tu me gustabas!!– le gritó Naruto a Sasuke en la cara para luego zafarse del agarre y salir corriendo a su cuarto y encerrarse con llave, ésta vez Sasuke no podría entrar. Mientras, en el salón Sasuke se encontraba parado en el mismo lugar donde Naruto le gritó, pero esta vez se sentía la persona más idiota del mundo.

_**Continuará...**_

**Respuesta a los review:**

Wa! Siempre quise hacer esto!! TuT bien en ésta ocación me dedico a responder a sus review que no saben lo mucho que me han alegrado :D en serio!

_**Azula.snape: **_kya!! Gracias por decir que te fascinó!! No sabes lo feliz que me hace que a las personas les gusten mis fanfics!! Espero que leas éste capi y que también te guste :)

Te cuidas!!

_**Saku-ann: **_verdad que Sasuke es muy mono de pequeño siendo gay?? xD siempre me lo he imaginado así x) y me alegra que te haya agradado... es muy tierno!! x3 gracias por tu review!!

Bye!!

_**Xxkao-chanxX: **_bien aquí esta la conti, espero que te guste... muchas gracias por tu comentario y de veras que nunca?? Que daría por que Kishimoto-sama pusiera yaoi en Naruto T.T

Bueno bye!

_**Kumi-chan: **_jajajaja xD gracias por dejarme un review... y ya ves, actualicé pronto ? xD lee este capi tambien ok? Y dejame un review! :) por cierto.. en todo caso.. aprende a escribir algo relacionado al fic xD poco se nota que nos conocemos jajajaja

Sayonara!!

P.D: solo x ke me dejaste un R/R dejare de decir que Deidara es hermafrodita delante de ti :)

**Gracias por leer! Y dejen sus review que me hacen muy feliz!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Todo por un Ramen"

"_**Todo por un Ramen"**_

Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece, son obra de Masashi Kishimoto, y aunque Sasuke diga que Naruto es suyo es una mentira, que Kishimoto-sensei se lo preste para que cumpla sus fantasías sexuales es una cosa, pero de aquí a que le pertenezca falta lo mismo que para que a mi me pertenezca Gaara YoY

Advertencia: este es o será un fic yaoi (chico x chico) en este caso Sasuke x Naruto, así que si eres homo-fóbico no lo leas que luego no pienso pagar la ida al psicólogo

–lo que salga así es un diálogo–

–_esto es un pensamiento_–

y si no hay nada de "– –" es la narración de los hechos

Cap. 3 "Todo acto tiene sus Consecuencias"

La había cagado y fuerte. Cómo iba y le decía a Sasuke que le gustaba, nadie con medio cerebro lo haría, pero claro, como él solo tenía un cuarto no tubo problemas para hacerlo, el punto era afrontar las consecuencias; un rechazo, que se tuviera que ir de la casa, que lo castrara, tal vez lo último no, pero Naruto se esperaba cualquier cosa a estas alturas –_Kuso!!_– gritó mentalmente el rubio que ya no sabía que hacer –_soy un idiota, Sasuke tiene razón al llamarme usuratonkachi, qué haré??_– lo que más frustraba al jinchuuriki era el hecho de que al día siguiente tendrían que desayunar juntos como todos los días y que le diría entonces –_tal vez si le digo que era una broma me crea...mmm, no, jamás se tragaría algo como eso... estoy perdido!! __Kami-sama ayúdame!!_– y cómo un milagro le llegó la inspiración a Naruto –Hinata! Ella podrá ayudarme...– dijo poniendo ojitos brillantes.

--

–Que yo le gusto?!– exclamó Sasuke tres horas y media después que Naruto se lo dijo –este es el día más feliz de mi vida...claro, junto con el día en que lisié a Itachi– todos sus sueños se habían vuelto realidad, mañana a primera hora iría a la habitación del rubio a corresponderle sus sentimientos y quizás a algo más –pero que estoy haciendo parado aquí como un idiota, llevo casi cuatro horas en el mismo lugar!– exclamó viendo la hora en la cocina, sería mejor que se fuese a dormir, de seguro su kitsune ya estaría en su décimo sueño. Sasuke se encaminó a su cuarto pensando la mejor manera de decirle a Naruto cuanto le quería él también, parecía una adolescente enamorada esperando su primera cita y como no parecerlo si estaba totalmente enamorado de ese rubio escandaloso, de la forma en que sonreía, hasta su forma de caminar le parecía de lo más linda, todo en él le encantaba y ahora que sabía que Naruto sentía lo mismo por él estaba que no daba más de la alegría, sino fuera porque es Sasuke, iría corriendo por las calles gritando que Naruto lo amaba y que se iban a casar, bueno eso sólo en su imaginación, pero aún así. Y con todas éstas ideas en la cabeza el moreno se acostó con una enorme sonrisa en los labios y se quedó placidamente dormido.

--

Era un día de clases en la academia ninja, Sakura e Ino acababan de entrar al salón bulliciosamente y comenzaron a discutir sobre cuál de las dos había puesto primero el pie dentro, siguieron así durante un buena rato hasta que apareció el rubio portador del Kyubi saludando a Sakura con una gran sonrisa para luego ser rechazado por ella sin ningún remordimiento.

Sasuke se encontraba meditando en su asiento como era costumbre, con su mirada fría puesta al frente observando a la nada y escuchando todo lo que se decía en el salón –_que idiotez_– pensó el moreno, aunque los demás no se dieran cuenta él siempre hacía eso, escuchaba y luego juzgaba a las personas según los comentarios que hacían, eso era su vida luego de pasar por dos grandes pérdidas, primero la de sus padres y familiares y luego la de su mejor amigo. Si, así fue, con la muerte de sus padres Sasuke se volvió un chico muy frío y antipático por lo que ni el mismo Naruto se pudo acercar a él para consolarlo, luego de eso el rubio se enamoró de la pelirrosa que a su vez estaba tras Sasuke y así se formó un triángulo amoroso dando fin a la amistad que tenían los dos chicos.

Para cuándo el moreno portador del Sharingan se dio cuenta, tenía a Naruto frente suyo hincado en su mesa observándole con el seño fruncido aparentemente enojado –_que... que le pasa a este dobe, por qué me mira así?_– pensó algo nervioso el Uchiha, pero ese juego no se juega solo por lo que Sasuke adoptó la misma mirada del kitsune y así estuvieron bastante tiempo. Hasta que el accidente sucedió, ninguno de los dos se lo esperaba, pero accidentalmente el chico frente a Sasuke estornudó echando la silla para atrás y haciendo a su vez que la mesa en la que estaba Naruto se viniera contra la silla de Sasuke, resultado ambos chicos chocaron uniéndose en un beso que ninguno de los dos, ni de los presentes se esperaba –_pero qué!!_– Sasuke tenía la vista fija en Naruto, por suerte logró controlar sus emociones y mantener la mirada de sorpresa y desagrado, lo cierto era que se sentía muy avergonzado y el beso le estaba gustando, pero Naruto no opinaba lo mismo y tenía una mirada asqueada. Cuando por fin se separaron todos tenían la boca abierta hasta el piso, tanto Naruto como Sasuke se limpiaron la boca en signo de sentir náuseas por lo sucedido, aunque Sasuke solo fingía. Sakura enojadísima se tronó los dedos diciendo algo sobre que ella debía ser el primer beso de Sasuke y no él, luego de eso golpeó al rubio hasta dejarlo medio inconsciente junto a las demás fans de Sasuke. Nadie se podía dar cuenta, pero en ese momento el moreno estaba sumamente confundido, si bien es cierto, Naruto y él ya no eran amigos, pero por alguna extraña razón el rubio le atraía y mucho, y el que el beso le haya gustado se lo había demostrado claramente. Lo que Sasuke no sabía es hasta que punto le iba a atraer ese lindo rubio de ojos color cielo.

El despertador sonó, ya eran las nueve de la mañana y aun tenía que ir a expresarle sus sentimientos a Naruto –_vaya sueño oportuno_– pensó el Uchiha llegándole la imagen de su primer beso a la mente, el moreno rió para sí –_de seguro que hoy puedo volver a besarlo_– pensó mientras sus mejillas eran adornadas por un rosado pálido. Recordó lo que debía hacer y velozmente, como si su vida dependiera de ello se levantó y casi corrió a la habitación de Naruto, tocó a la puerta un par de veces sin obtener respuesta alguna, un poco desesperado volvió a insistir, ésta vez algo más fuerte por si el rubio estaba dormido, nadie respondía, ya al borde de la desesperación trató de echar la puerta abajo pero pensó que sería más fácil entrar por la ventana. Salió de la casa y como todo buen ninja concentro chakra en sus pies y caminó por la pared hasta la ventana correspondiente, se topó con que la ventana se encontraba abierta y sin pensárselo dos veces entró. Grande fue su sorpresa al no encontrarse a nadie en la habitación y un poco desconforme comenzó a intrusear, solo por si al rubio se le ocurría jugar a las escondidas, pero nada, ni rastro de su dobe –a donde pudo haber ido– se preguntaba Sasuke algo desilusionado, tendría que esperar hasta que volviera o hasta que lo encontrará para poder declararse.

Muy desilusionado salió de la habitación luego de quitar el cerrojo, maldijo por lo bajo al estúpido cerrojo que le hizo perder tiempo y se fue a preparar algo para desayunar, ya luego se bañaría e iría a buscarlo si no volvía.

--

–Hinata!!– gritó Naruto desde fuera de la mansión Hyuuga, no era muy considerado de su parte estar gritando desde tan temprano, pero es que era una emergencia, su vida giraba en torno al concejo que le diera su amiga, su casi hermana, su consejera, su confidente, creo que ésto ya lo había mencionado antes no?, bueno en fin. Luego de que algunos vecinos reclamaran y le gritaran palabrotas apareció su amiga por la puerta principal, supuso que si Naruto venía a llamarla a las nueve de la mañana debía ser algo importante, de otra forma no se habría levantado tan temprano solo para hablar con ella, así que no le dio tiempo y salió en camisa de dormir a recibir a su inquieto y necesitado amigo.

–Qué sucede Naruto? Nos has despertado a todos– dijo algo somnolienta su amiga, era día domingo y todos en Konoha acostumbraban a levantarse luego de las diez, como mínimo.

–Es importante!! No sabía a quién acudir y como se que tu eres mi mejor amiga y me quieres mucho– carita de borrego para que lo perdone –ya, ya, sabes que siempre estaré para tí– le dijo terminando el discurso del jinchuuriki –exacto– dijo Naruto –bien, y que pasó?– preguntó por fin Hinata.

–Ayer, en la noche... le dije a Sasuke que me gustaba– soltó poniéndose totalmente rojo, ahora fue turno de la chica de armar escándalo –se lo dijiste!!– dijo muy asombrada y la vez feliz –y que te respondió, cuéntame!!–

–La verdad es que no tenía planeado decírselo así que salí corriendo luego de que me escucho y me encerré en mi habitación– dijo muy apenado.

–Nunca sabrás lo que él siente por ti si huyes, eso lo sabes no?– el rubio asintió sin mirarla a los ojos.

–Ya que estás acá, no quieres desayunar con nosotros?– como era de esperarse Naruto asintió enérgicamente, no tenía planes de devolverse a la casa de Sasuke, aun no se encontraba psicológicamente preparado para el posible rechazo por parte de su mejor amigo así que, que mejor forma de escapar del moreno que escondiéndose en la casa de su mejor amiga.

–Siéntete como en tu casa Naruto– le dijo su amiga al tiempo que hacía pasar al rubio al interior de su enorme mansión –cada vez que vengo me sorprendo más de lo grande que es este lugar– Naruto se encontraba mirando curioso hacia todas partes, el techo, el vestíbulo, los muebles, todo le parecía sumamente elegante y refinado.

–Buenos días Hinata-sama, Naruto-kun dijo una de las empleadas que ya conocía al amigo de su ama– ambos respondieron con un –buenos Yumiko– entraron a la cocina mientras la empleada a la que llamaron Yumiko les preparaba el desayuno, al parecer ninguno de los demás familiares de Hinata se había levantado aun por lo que tenían la cocina para ellos solos y sus conversaciones.

–Y que piensas hacer– preguntó la ojiblanca a su rubio amigo –pues pienso tomarme este tazón de café y luego comerme un par de tostadas con margarina– respondió al tiempo que bebía un sorbo de su café –sabes que no me refiero a eso– dijo dejando escapar una leve risita por el comentario absurdo del jinchuuriki –pues...– Naruto cambió su expresión a una más serie –no lo se... supongo que no puedo huir de Sasuke para siempre– ambos quedaron en silencio, un silencio de meditación, era un tema delicado y tal como había dicho el rubio no podía seguir huyendo de su amigo para siempre, en algún momento tendría que afrontar las consecuencias de sus actos –Hinata... tengo miedo– dijo su amigo bajando la cabeza para que ella no lo viera llorar –tengo miedo de perderlo, de que no me quiera hablar nunca más, de que se vuelva a ir– el chico comenzó a negar con la cabeza y se podían ver lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas –todo va a salir bien, yo voy a estar ahí para apoyarte sea cual sea la situación y tu lo sabes Naruto– lo chica se paró de su asiento para quedar al lado del kitsune y poder consolarlo –fui un tonto al decírselo, me dejé llevar por el enojo y la insistencia de Sasuke y se lo conté, no sabes cuánto me arrepiento– dijo entre sollozos un triste Naruto.

–Ese no es el Naruto que yo conozco, donde quedó tu optimismo, tu sonrisa despreocupada, estás siendo muy cobarde, si Sasuke es realmente tu amigo no te abandonará, además el aun no te rechaza– y con ese "aun no te rechaza" el rubio portador del Kyubi recuperó sus ánimos de siempre y abrazó a su amiga agradeciéndole sus palabras de aliento –arigatô Hinata-chan!!– le dijo al momento de estrecharla fuertemente contra sus brazos –eres la mejor, lo sabías??– en ese momento apareció Neji por la cocina y vio con un ataque de celos como **su** Hinata y Naruto se abrazaban –ejem!!– dijo fuerte y claro para que ambos lo escucharan –se puede saber que hacen ustedes dos abrazados en **mi** casa?!– medio gritó Neji –que yo sepa esta también es mi casa– contradijo Hinata –lo siento Neji– se disculpó Naruto, no quería que ellos dos se pelearan por su culpa, no se perdonaría jamás que Hinata sufriera a causa suya, pero no entendía el por qué del enojo de se primo. Hubo un silencio general muy incómodo –y bien??– insistió el castaño –no es de tu incumbencia– dijo cortantemente Hinata, definitivamente la actitud de su primo le molestaba, es decir, estaba desconfiando de ella? Y que si se estaba abrazando con Naruto, por qué habría de importarle –Hinata– dejo su rubio amigo –díselo, no hay problema– su amiga lo miró y Naruto asintió con la cabeza dándole a entender que podía contarle su secreto, sólo así no habría un mal entendido –estás seguro?– preguntó la Hyuuga, entendía que el rubio no quisiera que Neji desconfiara de ambos, pero de veras no le importaba que le contara su problema a su primo, Naruto volvió a asentir con la cabeza y luego le sonrió, entonces Hinata habló –verás Neji... lo que pasa es...–

--

–Sakura!!– gritó su rubia amiga desde la puerta de su casa –Sakura!!– se escucharon unos pasos y luego la pelirrosa abrió la puerta –qué sucede Ino, qué te trae por acá??– pregunta haciéndola pasar al interior de su casa.

–Que ya se te olvidó?– inquirió la Yamanaka.

–El que?–

–Lo que hablamos ayer– Sakura pone una cara pensativa y luego atiende –sobre lo de Sai?– la rubia asintió –ahora?– preguntó algo asustada y nerviosa la de ojos verdes –y si no cuándo?– dijo burlesca Ino que le hacía gracia el nerviosismo de su amiga –ya vámonos, que Ten-Ten nos está esperando– su amiga la jaló fuera de casa sin darle tiempo a la Haruno de reclamar algo.

Luego de caminar un rato llegaron a una reconocida peluquería de Konoha –aquí es– sentenció Ino –mira ahí está Ten-Ten... Ten-Ten!!– le gritó haciéndole señas con la mano para que las viera.

–Llegan tarde– dijo algo aburrida la chica que ya llevaba cerca de una hora esperando –mi tía te atenderá enseguida Sakura– le dijo la chica de los cachitos tomados mientras abría la puerta de la peluquería, Sakura sólo hizo un movimiento de cabeza en señal de aceptación. Se sentó en una silla mientras sus amigas hablaban con una señora con cierto parecido a la castaña, luego la señora se acercó y habló con la pelirrosa –tu eres Sakura, no?– le dijo al momento que sonreía –mucho gusto– Sakura se paró de su asiento e hizo una reverencia –el gusto es mío–

–Bien, pasa por aquí– y se la llevó ha otra habitación donde le haría un pequeño cambio de a su apariencia.

Las chicas salieron del lugar y esperaron en unas bancas que habían en frente a la peluquería, su plan era hacerle un cambio de imagen a Sakura para poder conquistar a Sai de esa forma, ya que, según pensaron ellas, el chico al ser un pintor le interesarían las cosas bellas y con el cambio que tendría Sakura no podría resistirse, lo que ellas no sabían era que muy en el fondo Sai sabía perfectamente lo linda que era su amiga. El tiempo pasaba y aun no habían señales de la pelirrosa, ya muy nerviosas decidieron entrar y mientras abrían la puerta se encontraron de frente con la chica de ojos verdes que recién salía de su sesión de belleza –wow! Sakura, estás hermosa!– le dijo Ino –mi tía realmente hizo un excelente trabajo– elogió Ten-Ten –gra... gracias– dijo tímidamente Sakura, como ya tenía su pelo largo después de tanto tiempo le habían hecho un corte y se lo escalonaron un poco dejándole un flequillo hacia el lado derecho, le habían arreglado las uñas y puesto brillo para que se vieran más femeninas y unos retoques a sus pestañas para que se vieran más largas la hicieron ver bellísima, de seguro que ningún chico se le resistiría. Las tres chicas salieron del lugar muy satisfechas –que te parece si vamos a comer las tres juntas?– propuso Ino al ver la cara avergonzada de su amiga por las miradas babosas de los chicos que se la quedaban mirando –claro– dijo Sakura al momento de dirigir la mirada a su amiga –conozco un lugar muy bueno– indicó la castaña haciendo un gesto con la mano para que la siguieran, pasaron por unas tiendas de comida hasta que llegaron a un lindo restaurante decorado con arbolitos en la entrada –aquí es– dijo Ten-Ten, primero entro Ino seguida de Sakura y finalmente la castaña que tuvo la idea, se acomodaron en una mesa para cuatro y pidieron algo para comer pues ya era la hora de almuerzo, como volaba el tiempo, apareció un mesero con la orden de las chicas y las entrego para luego marcharse –y que piensas hacer ahora que tienes listo tu cambio de imagen Sakura?– interrogó su mejor amiga –pues, yo... aun no lo he pensado– fue la respuesta que obtuvo –que tal, ir a hablarle?– propuso Ten-Ten como algo prácticamente obvio –no es mala idea...– dijo Ino, como si tal cosa tampoco se le hubiera pasado por la mente –y es un buen momento ahora, mira quién viene Sakurita– dijo burlesca su amiga. Allí por la puerta del restaurante venía entrando Sai y se sentó en una de las sillas pegadas al mesón desde donde ordenó algo para comer –lo llamaré para que venga– dijo Ino –no! espera– interrumpió la pelirrosa, no sabía que iba a decirle y estaba muy nerviosa, aun no se preparaba para ésto, tan de pronto podría salirle mal –hey Sai!!– llamó la rubia sin prestar atención a la objeción de su amiga y haciendo que el pelicorto se girara para verla –ven!!– gritó haciendo que muchas personas se voltearan para verla. Sai hablo con el camarero indicándole que le entregara la orden en aquella mesa y parándose se encaminó para sentarse con las chicas.

–Hola– dijo seriamente Sai al momento de sentarse junto a Ino, las tres chicas lo saludaron, Sai se quedó observando a Sakura un buen rato en un silencio algo incómodo, sus amigas solo veían la escena con sumo interés y se limitaban a sonreír al ver lo nerviosa que estaba Sakura, pero ninguno decía nada y Sai con su expresión de "mi-cara-es-siempre-la-misma-y-no-sonrío" no ayudaba a entender que pasaba por su mente, porque estaba claro que Sakura pensaba en lo que le diría Sai y en si todo eso serviría para algo, el silencio siguió reinando entre los cuatro hasta que Ino rompió el hielo –a que se ve bien Sakura, eh?– Sai ni la miró, sólo siguió observando a la pelirrosa, mirando detenidamente cada una de sus facciones sin demostrar ningún interés, pero mirándolos al fin y al cabo, luego de estar así un rato dijo –te ves hermosa– de verdad acababa de escuchar eso, Sakura no se lo esperaba para nada, es más, se le debió notar mucho la forma sorprendida en que lo miró y luego se sonrojó mucho por eso. Ino y Ten-Ten ya habían terminado de comer y el camarero acababa de traerle la comida a Sai, así que no queriendo molestar ambas chicas se excusaron diciendo que tenían algo que hacer y se fueron apresuradamente dejando a Sakura y Sai completamente solos.

–Gracias– dijo luego de un rato de incómodo silencio, aunque al rey de la insensibilidad no le molestó en lo absoluto.

–Y... que cuentas?– preguntó Sakura algo nerviosa para tratar de conversar de algo, pues aquel silencio la estaba matando por dentro –mmm...– Sai la miró un poco, como desconfiando y luego habló –me han asignado como jefe de los ANBU– luego del regreso de Sasuke muchas cosas cambiaron, entre ellas el paradero de algunas personas y el cargo de otras como Sai –increíble– dijo la chica muy asombrada –muchas felicidades– el chico le agradeció el gesto y siguieron conversando sobre cosas triviales, la verdad es que era la primera vez que Sai hablaba tanto y Sakura se lo agradecía, el tiempo pasaba y el sol se comenzó a poner en las montañas ya iba siendo hora de irse cada quien a su casa por lo que el moreno dio la conversación por terminada al pararse –bueno, ya debo irme, adiós Sakura– la chica un poco triste se paró para despedirse y Sai le dio un beso en la mejilla haciendo que la pelirrosa se sonrojara –adiós Sai– dijo ella tratando como pudo de ocultar su sonrojo. El pelicorto se marchó dejándola sola en el restaurante, ella miró por largo rato la puerta hasta que decidió salir –uff– bufó cansada al tiempo que chocaba con alguien –ten más cuidado!– escucho que le decía –Sasuke?– al alzar la mirada se encontró que la persona con la que había chocado era su antiguo compañero de equipo, el moreno tampoco la había reconocido y se disculpó por la manera de reaccionas –oye, no has visto al dobe de Naruto?– dijo algo molesto el Uchiha, lo había estado buscando todo el santo día y el muy baka no aparecía por lo que ya se estaba desesperando –lo siento Sasuke, no lo he visto– dijo algo apenada la Haruno –quieres que te ayude a buscarlo?– se ofreció amablemente al tiempo que el moreno se negaba con la cabeza –no es necesario, ya lo encontraré...por cierto, te ves bien– le dijo al momento que le dedicaba una de esas escasas sonrisas que poseía haciendo que la chica se pusiera feliz y a la vez un poco asustada, la verdad es que era la primera vez que lo veía sonreír así y eso la asustó –bueno, ya me tengo que ir– le dijo la pelirrosa –bien, si vas a ese usuratonkachi dile que lo estoy buscando–

–Si, no te preocupes, se lo diré– le dijo su amiga al momento que se iba.

–Ese dobe dónde estará– se preguntó molesto el portador del Sharingan una vez solo.

--

En otra parte de la cuidad, más precisamente en el barrio residencial del clan Hyuuga, Naruto, Hinata y el ahora informado Neji conversaban más tranquilamente sobre su perspectiva del Uchiha, el castaño le contaba a Naruto la actitud que tuvo Sasuke el día anterior en el momento que él y Hinata tenían su plática en el parque. Claro que omitió toda muestra de celos por su parte en relación a Hinata y también narró detalladamente la actitud del moreno cuándo Neji le preguntó si le interesaba el rubio. Naruto no se lo podía creer, es más, no le creía, no lograba entender el por qué del comportamiento de Sasuke, pero no se convencía de que él correspondiera sus sentimientos, si es así, por qué el moreno no le dijo lo que sentía cuándo él le confesó que le gustaba, era algo que no le cuadraba y por otra parte nunca tomó en cuenta que él no le dio tiempo al salir corriendo del lugar. Una cosa si tenía clara, si quería saber lo que Sasuke sentía por él, debían hablarse y él dejar de esconderse en casa de su amiga que ya se le estaba haciendo costumbre cuándo se sentía confundido.

–Naruto, deberías ir a hablar con Sasuke– le sugirió la ojiblanca –no sacarás nada quedándote aquí más tiempo– le dijo Neji haciendo que el rubio se quedara pensativo.

–Lo he decidido!– dijo el de ojos azules –ahora mismo partiré a hablar con él–

–Muy bien dicho– lo apremió si amiga.

–Muchas gracias por todo, han sido de gran ayuda– agradeció el jinchuuriki al momento en que se iba –cuéntanos como salga todo al final– le pidió su amiga un tanto emocionada y a cambio escucho un –vale– a la lejanía.

–Crees que le valla bien?– preguntó su primo mientras veían como Naruto se alejaba cada vez más hasta desaparecer de su campo de visión, que cabe mencionar es bastante amplio.

–Eso espero, o sino tendremos a Naruto aquí todo el próximo año– dijo en tono burlón la ojiblanca.

--

El rubio comenzó a correr por sobre los techos para llegar más rápido a la mansión, quería solucionar todo lo antes posible y casi había que recorrer toda Konoha desde la casa de su amiga a la del moreno. Pasó por unos tejados mientras las luces de las farolas se prendían tras él, la velocidad a la que iba era muy alta y ya se estaba cansando, bajó del tejado en el que estaba y se sentó en el suelo para recuperar el aliento, justo en ese momento Sakura pasaba por el lugar y al ver a Naruto tan cansado se paró a su lado –que sucede Naruto, te encuentras bien?– preguntó la pelirrosa al momento que el rubio alzaba la mirada para poder verla –si, no es nada... solo estoy un poco cansado...por correr tanto– dijo algo entrecortado el rubio mientras tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire –Naruto...– llamó la chica, el ojiazul la miró con atención, no le alcanzaba el aire para responderle –hoy me encontré a Sasuke... y me dijo que te andaba buscando...pasó algo?– terminó cambiando su recado por un pregunta al ver el rostro sorprendido del kitsune –no.. no pasó nada..jejeje– dijo el rubio riendo nerviosamente y haciendo movimientos con las manos en señal de que no se preocupara –seguro?... sabes que puedes contar conmigo Naruto– dijo en tono un poco más serio la pelirrosa al percatarse de que su amigo le ocultaba algo, no quería sacárselo a la fuerza, pero le dolía un poco que no confiara en ella para decírselo –claro Sakura-chan, pero de veras que no pasa nada– respondió dando el tema por zanjado –si me disculpas debo marcharme, es que ando con prisa...– se disculpó haciéndole señas a su amiga con la mano para despedirse.

–_Debo llegar pronto_– se dijo mientras volvía a correr por los tejados –_debo llegar... Sasuke espérame!!_– pensó como en las telenovelas cuando va a pasar algo importante y solo falta una persona para que eso suceda, en este caso son sólo dos personas y no se sabe si Sasuke estará en casa. El rubio abrió estrepitosamente la puerta de la casa y se adentró, todo estaba a oscuras y se sentía un aura de lo más escalofriante –Sa... Sasuke?– llamó Naruto al no escuchar nada, de pronto la puerta se cerró tras de si asustándolo aun más. El rubio temblando a más no poder comenzó a caminar por los pasillos de la gran mansión revisando habitación tras habitación sin darse cuenta de que alguien lo seguía con pasos suaves y pausados, ese alguien se iba acercando cada vez más al pobre rubiecito que no paraba de temblar y justo cuando Naruto abre la puerta de una habitación posa su mano en el hombro del jinchuuriki.

Naruto sintió como si le dieran una descarga eléctrica desde su hombro hasta todo su cuerpo de pies a cabeza y se estremeció sin emitir ni un solo sonido, se dio la vuelta lentamente todo blanco por el susto para encontrarse con Sasuke que tenía posada su mano en el hombro del rubio y se restregaba los ojos como si recién se hubiera despertado –Naruto?– dijo medio somnoliento el Uchiha, el kitsune por fin se tranquilizó de ese paro cardiaco que casi le da y tomando una pose seria se dispone a preguntarle al moreno que siente por él –Sasuke– dice muy serio –yo...– pero es interrumpido por el Uchiha que estaba con la cabeza agachada –no digas nada... soy yo el que debe hablar...– le dijo asiendo que Naruto se sorprendiera mucho –verás, con respecto a lo que dijiste ayer...– la lentitud con la que Sasuke hablaba hacía desesperar al rubio y más por el tema que estaba hablando –pues... yo... quiero decir tu...– el jinchuuriki no lo soportaba más, si el moreno no le decía lo que él quería oír rompería a llorar porque las lágrimas ya se le estaban juntando en los ojos, el portador del Sharingan seguía con la mirada hacia abajo sin ver al rubio y con un tono rojo bastante notorio si no fuera por la poca luz que había y el pelo que le tapaba el rostro –quería decirte que tu... que tu...–era ahora o nunca, si no le decía lo que sentía se iba a arrepentir toda su vida así que totalmente decidido miró al rubio aun sonrojado por lo que iba a decir y en un tono más fuerte de lo normal le dijo –tu me gustas mucho!!– no alcanzó a reaccionar porque ya tenía a Naruto en los brazos y besándolo desesperadamente mientras que un agolpado número de lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas haciendo que el moreno abriera desmesuradamente los ojos. Sasuke rodeó con sus brazos la cintura de su kitsune mientras que éste a su vez pasaba un brazo por su cuello y el otro lo podía alrededor de su cabeza haciendo más profundo y más necesitado ese beso –_cuánto tiempo he deseado poder probar tus labios otra vez_– pensó el Uchiha –_Sasuke, Sasuke... te amo_– y así se quedaron hasta que el aire les faltó y se tuvieron que separar respirando con dificultad y con un hilo de saliva que unía sus bocas que no se encontraban alejadas. Naruto le sonrió al moreno dulcemente mirándolo a los ojos haciendo que retomara el sonrojo de sus mejillas y se volvieron a unir en un apasionado beso.

_**Continuará...**_

**Respuesta a los review:**

Muchas gracias a todos lo que leen y me dejan review TwT me hacen taaan feliz!! :D

_**Header**__**: **_bien, aquí la conti! Espero que también te guste :) sobre lo del lemmon.. jujuju.. tu que crees?? (una pista.. SI xD).. yo que pensaba que no habia gente tan ociosa (aparte de mi) que leia los perfiles de los demas jajaajja xD.. gracias por leer head-chan :D

_**Saku-ann:**___aaa.. mucha vergüenza eso de "confesiones a gritos.. que romantico ¬¬" u/u.. espero que con este final.. se haya compensado el poco romanticismo que hubo antes xD.. lo siento jajaja :D gracias por seguir leyendo!!

_**Kumi-chan:**___gracias x tu review.. mejor dicho gracias por comentar sobre el fic en tu review xD y sobre lo del hermafrodita... (me acuerdo de esa cosa de biología el "XXY" xDD) lo pensare xD.. todo depende todo depente :)

_**Annakat:**___he tratado de hacer a Sasuke mas "humano" xD y supongo que los personajes estan algo acomodados a como me sean mas fasiles de escribir .. pero bueno xD.. espero que este capitulo te guste.. gracias por tu review ;D

_**Azula.x:**___si, verdad ke es muy imbesil xD.. te entiendo.. lo mejor es cuando se pone celoso.. voy a poner cada vez que pueda pequeños ataques de celo por su parte jijiji ;) gracias por seguir leyendo!!

_**Kurumi Uchiha:**_ aquí esta la continuación espero que la disfrutes xD, gracias por tu review :)

_**Xxkao-chanxX:**_ me alegra que hayas dejado otro review :) ojala sea de tu agrado la conti...y lamento la tardansa uu

**Gracias por leer! Y dejen sus review que me hacen muy feliz!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Todo por un Ramen"

"_**Todo por un Ramen"**_

Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece, son obra de Masashi Kishimoto, y aunque Sasuke diga que Naruto es suyo es una mentira, que Kishimoto-sensei se lo preste para que cumpla sus fantasías sexuales es una cosa, pero de aquí a que le pertenezca falta lo mismo que para que a mi me pertenezca Gaara YoY

Advertencia: este es o será un fic yaoi (chico x chico) en este caso Sasuke x Naruto, así que si eres homo-fóbico no lo leas que luego no pienso pagar la ida al psicólogo

–lo que salga así es un diálogo–

–_esto es un pensamiento_–

y si no hay nada de "– –" es la narración de los hechos

Cap. 4 "La llamada inesperada"

–Mmm...Sasu-chan– dijo un rubiecito llamado Naruto entre sueños –te quiero...– comenzó a dar vueltas por la cama mientras abrazaba una almohada y la babeaba, por fin se tranquilizó y se quedó en dirección a la entrada con la almohada entre los brazos y con la ropa de cama en el suelo. La puerta se abrió y una sombra sigilosa se adentró en la clara habitación, eran ya las nueve y media de la mañana y al rubio se le estaba haciendo costumbre levantarse tarde, desde que Sasuke volvió no lo mandaban a muchas misiones, a menos de que pudieran ir los dos y hasta la fecha habían sido dos o tres misiones. La sombra se detuvo frente a la cama del rubio y se acercó a la altura de su rostro para besarlo –Sasu-chan– dijo nuevamente el chico con las marcas zorrunas y se abrazó, aun dormido, al cuello del chico que intentó besarlo, Sasuke abrió los ojos ampliamente al escuchar al rubio decir de esa forma su nombre y se encaramó en su cama quedando en cuatro patas sobre él, acercó sus labios peligrosamente a los del menor y aprovechando que éste tenía la boca abierta le metió la lengua y lo besó lentamente para no despertarlo, el rubio inconscientemente le respondió ese beso y movió un poco sus labios, una vez más Sasuke estaba sorprendido, –_acaso está despierto_– se preguntó el Uchiha separándose un poco de su kitsune para ver si reaccionaba, para su mayor asombro el rubio comenzó a abrir levemente un ojo y luego el otro visualizando al intruso que tenía sobre él –Sasuke que haces!!– medio grito muy sonrojado al encontrarse con el moreno encima suyo y con cara de desconcierto –pe... pero creía que estabas despierto– se excusó el mayor, Naruto se tocó los labios algo rojos por la presión que ejercía el moreno cuando lo besó –te estabas aprovechando de mi!! Depravado!– le gritó a Sasuke al momento que lo echaba para atrás, éste sin comprender aun lo miró confundido y retomando si confianza y orgullo habitual le dijo –en ese caso, porque me correspondiste el beso– está vez en pose algo altanera que hizo enojar al rubio –pues!!– gritó al momento que enrojecía de golpe –pues?– inquirió el menor de los Uchiha –pues... yo estaba soñando que tu me besabas– lo miró con ojitos largos y con un fuerte sonrojo adornando sus mejillas haciendo enloquecer a Sasuke que se abalanzó sobre él para besarlo y comérselo insanamente.

Luego de una larga sesión de hambrientos besos ambos se separaron en busca de oxígeno y para dejar descansar sus enrojecidos labios –no sabes cuanto tiempo he esperado para volver a besarte– le dijo Sasuke sensualmente en el oído a su kitsune, el rubio sólo se aferró más a su cuerpo y ahogó un suspiró en su cuello –Sasuke...– el aludido agachó su cabeza para quedar a la altura del oído de su zorrito y poder susurrarle –y no solo para besarte...– dijo en tono pervertido que hizo a Naruto estremecer, el Uchiha metió su mano derecha bajo la parte de arriba del pijama de Naruto y comenzó a recorrer toda la espalda de su rubio que se encontraba bajo él.

–Naruto...– le dijo el moreno al momento que descendía su mano hasta el pantalón del ojiazul, al sentir esa mano intrusa el rubio se tensó y se trató de apartar del Uchiha pervertido que lo estaba toqueteando –que haces?!– preguntó algo confundido a lo que el moreno solo respondió con un –nada– para volver a abrazarlo y meter ambas manos bajo el pijama del rubio –tu cuerpo es tan suave– le susurró sensualmente al oído al momento que se disponía a quitarle el pijama –Sasuke para– dijo algo asustado el rubio –yo... yo no estoy listo para ésto...– le confesó algo avergonzado, definitivamente Sasuke tendría que recurrir por un tiempo más a la terapia manual para auto satisfacerse, el moreno lo miró haciendo un puchero que le había copiado con su Sharingan la otra vez y una expresión de cordero degollado –porque no Naru-chan... te va a gustar... luego me vas a pedir más– le dijo incitadoramente para el desagrado del rubio –vamos...– dijo Sasuke mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja.

–No– respondió muy rojo el jinchuuriki.

–Está bien, esperaré hasta que tu quieras, de acuerdo?– dijo un poco decepcionado, pues creía que nadie se podía resistir a sus encantos.

–Gracias por ser tan comprensivo, teme– le respondió el rubio rozando sus labios con los del moreno para luego levantarse, si ya se había despertado tarde, la intromisión del moreno no había ayudado mucho con la hora más que para atrasarla.

–A dónde vas?– preguntó el menor de los Uchiha al ver que su kitsune salía de la habitación sin que él se lo hubiese permitido.

–A bañarme– dijo el jinchuuriki haciendo que al moreno se le dibujara una pervertida sonrisa en los labios –podríamos bañarnos juntos– dijo al tiempo que se paraba de la cama y caminaba hacía su rubio favorito, Naruto al escuchar la propuesta del mayor no pudo evitar sonrojarse y hacerse una imagen mental de Sasuke desnudo y todo mojado haciéndose cosas para nada sanas, por poco y le da una hemorragia nasal. Sasuke no perdió tiempo de escuchar la respuesta de su kitsune, lo tomo en brazos y se lo llevó al baño al tiempo que éste le reclamaba cosas como –suéltame! Yo puedo caminar solo– o –aun no te he dicho que si!– una vez en el baño Sasuke bajó al rubio y se comenzó a desvestir frente a él, Naruto se quedó embelezado viendo ese cuerpo perfecto frente suyo con, cada vez, menos ropa y sintió como algo se endurecía entre sus piernas. Para cuando reaccionó el moreno ya estaba en la ducha y el menor aprovechó para desvestirse rápidamente también y poder entrar a bañarse, que al fin y al cabo, eso es lo que quería.

Sasuke sintió abrir la cortina de la ducha y se volteó para poder apreciar el cuerpo de su kitsune frente a él, su rostro levemente sonrojado, el torso bien trabajado y con una muy buena proporción y al seguir bajando su mirada por la hombría del chico sintió como este se quejaba con la mirada –eres un pervertido– le dijo al moreno, Sasuke solo se volteó pera quedar de frente a la ducha y mojarse el pelo con unas marcas rojizas en su rostro por lo bello que se veía su novio, Naruto por otro lado no pudo evitar quedar anonadado ante la visión del cuerpo desnudo de Sasuke y el agua recorriéndolo por completo, cada rincón del pálido cuerpo del Uchiha siendo empapado, en ese momento sintió mucha envidia de esa agua.

El Uchiha tomó el jabón y comenzó y pasárselo por el cuerpo con movimientos lentos y sensuales haciendo que el rubio tragara saliva con dificultad, se restregaba una y otra vez el jabón mientras el agua le caía por el mismo lugar y se lo quitaba, una vez estuvo limpio se dio la vuelta para quedar frente a Naruto y abrazarlo pegando todo su cuerpo al del rubio –y a mí me dices pervertido, tu no parabas de babearte mientras me jabonaba...– ante tal comentario el jinchuuriki enrojeció como un tomate y no supo que decir, era verdad, el cuerpo de Sasuke lo ponía a mil, en esos momentos maldecía internamente al Uchiha por estar tan bueno –no quieres que te jabone Naru-chan?– la pregunta del moreno sacó a Naruto de sus pensamientos y lo hizo retroceder un poco nervioso y con la cara aun totalmente roja –solo era una broma– le dijo Sasuke con su típica sonrisa de medio lado y muy altanera –bueno, yo ya estoy listo, así que... aquí te quedas– y dicho ésto se salió de la tina y se secó dejando a Naruto bajo la llave del agua.

Ahora estaba más tranquilo, aunque ambos ya se habían dicho lo que sentían el uno por el otro no podía evitar sentirse estúpidamente nervioso a su lado, parecía una chiquilla al lado del chico que le gusta sin atreverse a hablarle, pero lo que lo ponía más nervioso era el lado pervertido que había descubierto de su novio y que se le insinuaba a cada rato.

Una vez se terminó de bañar y secar se fue a su habitación a vestirse, el tiempo pasaba y ya ambos habían desayunado y tenían el día libre, no tenían nada planeado así que se sentaron en el living y prendieron la televisión, entre tanto programa algo tenía que ser del agrado de ambos, hasta que Naruto recordó algo –Hinata!– dijo fuerte y claro saltando del sofá y haciendo que Sasuke pegara el brinco con él –que pasó con ella?– preguntó algo molesto el moreno, la verdad es que desde que Naruto dejó de perseguir a Sakura y se empezó a juntar con Hinata sus celos no se habían marchado –tengo que ir a verla– dijo muy apurado al momento que se levantaba de su asiento y se disponía a correr hacia la puerta –espera un segundo– Sasuke le impidió salir del lugar atrapándolo por la cintura y haciendo que se sentara en su regazo –no irás a ninguna parte...– le dijo en tono un poco autoritario –que?! pero es urgente– le reclamó el rubio, habían quedado en que le contaría de inmediato lo que pasara con Sasuke y ya casi se le pasaba medio día –no te podrás marchar hasta que yo lo quiera, usuratonkachi– Naruto comenzaba a molestarse, no entendía que le pasaba a su amigo –no me digas usuratonkachi Sasuke-teme, además dame una buena razón para no ir donde mi amiga– el moreno se quedó callado y corrió la vista sin dejar de afirmar a su kitsune para que no escapara –ves, no tienes ningún motivo!– dijo el rubio tratando de zafarse –si tengo un motivo!– le encaró el Uchiha –anda dímelo entonces... no será que estas celoso o si??– le dijo Naruto para molestar a Sasuke con su sonrisa zorruna, el mayor sin mirar a Naruto a los ojos tomó un leve sonrojo en las mejillas y se mordió el labio inferior para no decir nada, el ojiazul comprendiendo que esa era la razón se abrazó a su novio protectoramente y besó su frente –Sasuke-baka, sabes que solo te amo a ti, Hinata es mi mejor amiga, además...– dijo tomando un tono rosado en sus mejillas –hay algo de lo que quiero hablar con ella– Sasuke lo miró a los ojos sin decir palabra alguna y luego de unos segundos lo soltó y Naruto salió corriendo para encontrarse con su amiga.

–_Vuelve pronto_– pensó el moreno cuando vio salir por la puerta a su kitsune para luego seguir viendo la televisión. La programación a esa hora era muy aburrida y por más que le cambiara el canal nada lo conformaba, de pronto se escuchó el teléfono sonar –que fastidio, quién podrá ser?– el menor de los Uchiha se levanto perezosamente de su sofá y se encaminó hacia el teléfono para cogerlo –si, diga?–

--

Hinata y Naruto se encontraban en el salón principal de la mansión Hyuuga conversando sobre lo que pasó la noche anterior con Sasuke –así que finalmente están juntos– el rubio asintió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja –me alegro por ustedes...–

–Sabes Hinata-chan, descubrí también otras facetas de Sasuke que no había visto nunca– dijo en tono meloso –por ejemplo, cuándo le dije que vendría a verte no te imaginas lo celoso se que puso–

–Me imagino, no le debe agradar que te juntes con chicas... ya verás cuando no le guste que te juntes con otros chicos– rió su amiga –no seas mala ¬3¬– se quejó el rubio –no creo que sea tan celoso... pero lo que también descubrí es que es un pervertido– Hinata se largó a reír por el comentario del jinchuuriki y éste quedó con cara de no comprender que le causaba tanta gracia –es en serio...– exclamó, mientras la ojiblanca trataba de calmarse y secarse las lágrimas de risa el rubio alegaba lo pervertido que llegó a ser su novio –Naruto...– le dijo su amiga –trata de entender a Sasuke... estuvo entrenando con Orochimaru por casi seis años y eso agregándole que ha estado enamorado de ti por muchos años más, no crees que él talvez te necesite...– el rubio se cruzó de brazos en plan "el-es-Sasuke-por-qué-me-necesitaría" –a que te refieres con que me necesite– preguntó Naruto –mmm, pues... tu sabes, debe necesitarte para desahogarse– sus explicaciones, o lo que intentara decir fue en vano porque el kitsune no lo entendió –a por cierto, ahora que lo recuerdo Sakura me dijo que en un rato más nos juntáramos en el parque con ella– contó Hinata –no te dijo para que?– inquirió el rubio.

–No, pero será mejor que vallamos, porque la hora de junta es en cinco minutos más–

–Demo! Tengo que avisarle a Sasuke que llegaré más tarde–

–Puedes llamarlo desde mi teléfono– le informó su amiga señalando el fijo de su casa.

–Gracias...– dicho ésto se fue a marcar el número de la casa de Sasuke y esperó a que éste le contestara, al parecer estaba ocupado por que el pito del teléfono sonaba más de prisa que lo normal –que extraño...– dijo Naruto –que sucede?– le preguntó la ojiblanca –al parecer Sasuke está hablando por teléfono–

–No perdamos más tiempo y vámonos... ya luego podrás comunicarte con él–

–Demo... recuerda que lo tengo que vigilar las 24 horas!– le reclamó el rubio, más que por la orden en sí, porque quería avisarle para que no se preocupara –sabes que él no se irá... además ya sabes como se pone Sakura cuando la hacen esperar– un escalofrió les recorrió a ambos al recordar el mal temperamento de su pelirrosa amiga mientras salían con gran prisa de la mansión, no había tiempo que perder!

Un par de minutos más tarde, en el parque de Konoha dos sombras aparecieron junto a los chicos que ya habían llegado –hasta que llegaste Naruto– lo molestó Kiba –cuándo regresaron de la misión?– le interrumpió su compañera de equipo al Inuzuka y al Aburame que estaban juntos –ayer... por la tarde– respondió a secas el último –Naruto, no vienes con Sasuke?– le preguntó Sakura que apareció por detrás del rubio –no, es... wow! Sakura-chan que linda te ves!!– le dijo muy asombrado al ver la nueva apariencia de su amiga mientras los demás presentes asentían con la cabeza afirmando lo que el rubio había dicho –eh, gracias– le respondió un tanto tímida –lo que pasa es que no me pude comunicar con él para que viniera– se excusó el jinchuuriki por la ausencia del menor de los Uchiha –ya veo...– dijo la pelirrosa –y para que querías que viniéramos Sakura-san?– le preguntó Lee –es cierto, les quería dar las gracias por su colaboración en lo del video, Tsunade-sama dijo que estaba muy bien hecho y que las escenas de los clanes Hyuuga y Uchiha habían quedado de maravilla– sentenció feliz la Haruno, que la Hokage les felicitara por algo quiere decir que realmente estaba bien hecho –solo para eso vinimos aquí?– pregunto muy aburrido Shikamaru que en éstos momentos preferiría estar durmiendo u observando nubes, Temari que estaba a su lado le dio un fuerte codazo a su novio por el comentario que había hecho y éste se quejó –no, no era solo por eso– dijo la pelirrosa –además, la Hokage me pidió que les dijera si cada uno podía aportar con un arma ninja o un pergamino, puede que en el futuro las técnicas ninjas hayan cambiado y por una razón de diversidad podríamos dejar huella de técnicas nuestras–

–Me parece una gran idea-ttebayô!!– dijo muy emocionado el portador del Kyubi –no se cuál de mis poderosas técnicas elegiré– alardeó haciendo que sus compañeros lo miraran feo –ja! Como si tuvieras muchas para escoger– se burló Kiba –en cambio nosotros si que tenemos gran diversidad, verdad Akamaru?– tras la pregunta de su amo el gran canino ladró asintiendo –otro más que alardea...– se quejó Shino para ser fulminado con la mirada del Inuzuka.

Los chicos comenzaron a hablar sobre sus técnicas, presumiendo sobre la que era mejor y podía vencer al resto, un poco más alejado de ellos se encontraba Sai, quién no había dicho comentario alguno desde que estaba ahí, seguía dibujando en su cuaderno de croquis y de vez en cuando borraba muy frustrado lo que no podía terminar, Ino se acercó a su amiga para susurrarle algo al oído –y dime Sakurita...– le dijo en tono un poco burlón –cómo te fue ayer, eh?– la aludida se sonrojó un poco y miró disimuladamente al lugar en donde Sai se encontraba, observando cómo éste fruncía el seño al no poder concretar su dibujo –cómo crees tu?– fue su respuesta un tanto altanera –le dijiste lo que sentías?!– preguntó ilusionada la Yamanaka haciendo que la pelirrosa bajara la cabeza deprimida –pues, no... sabes Ino... cada vez pienso que siempre me enamoro de alguien imposible– bufó entre molesta y triste la Haruno –ba! No digas idioteces, de seguro que terminan juntos ustedes dos– le confortó su amiga posando su mano en el hombro de Sakura, al poco rato llega Ten-Ten a reunirse con la pelirrosa y la rubia –oigan.. saben por qué Sai se comporta tan extraño?– ambas la miraron confusas –a que te refieres– inquirió la de ojos verde –a que no ha parado de borrar y borrar todo el rato...– las tres se miraron cómplices –hay que averiguar que tanto dibuja– dijo Ino con voz siniestra asustando un tanto a las dos que la escuchaban, la Haruno traga fuerte –pero... cómo lo haremos, yo intenté acercarme y no logré ver nada– susurro, para que nadie más la escuchara.

–Tengo una idea– habló por lo bajo la rubia sonando bastante escalofriante, la de coletas y la pelirrosa la miraron asustadas –tus ideas me dan miedo– confeso Ten-Ten, con ese comentario a Ino se le escapó una fuerte carcajada que llamó la atención de todos, incluido cierto pelinegro de cabello corto, haciendo que la miraran con cara de "ya se volvió loca". Sus amigas muy avergonzadas prefirieron bajar la vista y llevársela lejos, así tendrían más privacidad.

–Contrólate quieres!– le dijo muy avergonzada Sakura a su amiga la cual estaba como un tomate por la vergüenza que les había hecho pasar –ahora si les diré!!– se animó y comenzó a decir su nuevo plan –lo llamaremos "Operación: conquistando al dibujante"– dijo alzando un puño al frente muy emocionada la rubia. Nuevamente las chicas se miraron cómplices.

--

La mansión Uchiha estaba muy silenciosa, y es que la ausencia de Naruto se notaba a leguas, ni un alma habitaba aquél lugar, bueno, en realidad si, había alguien, una silueta se podía apreciar apoyada en el sofá y dormitando tranquilamente, sin emitir el más leve sonido. Sasuke luego de que su rubio se fuera se quedo plácidamente dormido esperando su regreso. Ya habían pasado más de dos horas y no sabía de él, así que el sueño lo venció y se echó una siesta para matar el tiempo, mas ciertos recuerdos llegaron a él como pesadillas, o tal vez no.

FLASH BACK

Había sido una pelea muy feroz, casi no le quedaban fuerzas para mantenerse de pie, todo estaba manchado de sangre, sus ropas rasgadas y su mirada nublada. Un cuerpo cerca suyo respiraba con dificultad, parecía gravemente herido, mas lo ignoró y tomando su gran espada trató de incorporarse –_mierda, tengo el cuerpo adormecido_– pensó el menor de los Uchiha al momento que sus piernas flaquean y cae por enésima vez al suelo, un fuerte jadeo lo sacó de su encimismación, el otro ser cerca suyo trató de hablar –ma... maldito hermano menor...– rugió –estúpido, ya ríndete!! – le gritó colérico Sasuke –por qué...– inquirió Itachi captando la atención de su hermano –por qué... me dejas con vida... te dije que me mataras!!– al momento de gritar recibió una fuerte patada en el estómago por parte del Uchiha menor que estaba furioso y con el Sharingan activado –cállate!!– Itachi obedeció y ocultó la vista bajo su flequillo, un silencio sepulcral los invadió a ambos, Sasuke parado junto a su hermano lo miraba con odio, hasta que éste comenzó a reír –que es tan gracioso, aniki?!– preguntó de pésimo humor su hermano –no... no has cambiado en nada... ototo– respondió Itachi mirándolo a los ojos desafiadoramente –sigues siendo igual de blando...– eso fue demasiado, Sasuke perdió la cordura y comenzó a patearlo desquiciadamente hasta que el otro quedara inconsciente, pero sus fuerzas eran menos y al poco rato se cansó, tomó su espada y con un ágil movimiento cortó los ligamentos de las piernas de su hermano dejándolo incapaz de volver a caminar –no es que sea blando... prefiero verte sufrir hasta la eternidad a que acabar con tu miserable vida ahora...– dicho ésto sonrió de medio lado y se dispuso a caminar, no alcanzó a avanzar mucho cuando oyó a su hermano decirle algo –te arrepentirás de dejarme con vida... ototo, te lo juro– y cayo inconsciente mientras Sasuke seguía con su camino. Una sonrisa de melancolía se dibujo en su rostro.

Tras caminar a duras penas por unos treinta minutos se paró a descansar, cerca de ahí corría el agua y podría limpiar sus heridas. Al acercarse al riachuelo y tomar agua sintió una presencia algo lejana que se le hizo muy conocida, pero por su cansancio no pudo recordar que era. Se lavó el rostro y se mojó el cabello, limpiándolo de los rastros de sangre que habían, una vez terminó se acercó a una piedra y se sentó –_lo conseguí..._– fue lo único que logró pensar antes de volver a sentir esa presencia, pero ésta vez un poco más cerca, fuera lo que fuera parece que venía a por él y no estaba en condiciones para pelear otra vez, así que decidió seguir caminando, pero la pregunta era ¿a dónde?, ya había acabado con Orochimaru hace mucho cuando trato de obtener su cuerpo, y ahora ya había obtenido su venganza, no de la forma original, pero se sentía tranquilo en su interior y no podía volver a Konoha, nadie lo esperaba allá, luego de traicionar a sus amigos no podía llegar así como así, no lo aceptarían y "él" no lo aceptaría de vuelta en su vida, extrañaba a Naruto, eso no iba a negarlo, pero no sería capaz de volver a su lado y menos ahora que tenía claro sus sentimientos por él, no podía volver! No lo haría!

–KUSO!!– gritó mientras tropezaba con una piedra y caía de nariz al suelo, por suerte pudo sujetarse de su espada que llevaba como soporte y se evitó una herida más. En eso se percata que le presencia está mucho más cerca y unas ramas suenan al quebrarse en la dirección de esa presencia –_quién podrá ser?!_– pensó algo nervioso el Uchiha, había parado de caminar y esperaba a que ese algo o alguien apareciera –_ahí viene_– y como un rayo de luz algo blanco y grande le saltó encima haciéndolo caer de espalda seguido por una cosa mojada que se le restregaba por la cara –pero qué?!– no logró ver bien lo que era pues estaba muy encima suyo –Akamaru!!– ese grito y el nombre de su agresor se le hicieron muy conocidos, el aludido se echó para atrás y así Sasuke lo pudo ver, era el perro de Kiba, pero, la voz de antes no era la de su dueño. De entre los arbustos del camino apareció aquel chico que tanto había añorado ver, la persona por la cual había perdido la cabeza y la razón muchas veces, aquél al que había salvado en innumerables ocasiones, él lo estaba mirando, ambos se estaban mirando, sin poder creer el reencuentro –Na... Naruto...– dijo el moreno en un hilo de voz –Sasuke...– respondió éste, como si con eso se dijeran todo, el chico rubio se abalanzó sobre el moreno en un efusivo abrazo, lo había buscado por tanto tiempo y al fin lo encontraba, lágrimas de alegría se asomaban en sus azules ojos y rodaban por sus mejillas, el moreno no pudo contenerse y lo abrazó también, sonrojándose en el acto. Ninguno de los dos se quería soltar, se habían extrañado tanto y al fin se veían –que alegría verte...– dijo el kitsune para luego soltarlo y mirarlo con sus profundos ojos azules, Akamaru ladró y a Sasuke lo agolparon una serie de preguntas que no sería capaz de contar –cómo... cómo me encontraste??– fue lo primero, el rubio se sentó en el suelo frente a Sasuke y a su lado el enorme perro blanco –verás... hace unos meses entrené a Akamaru para encontrarte y Kiba no se opuso– fue la versión resumida de los hechos –comprendo...– el perro no paraba de mover la cola y es que se sentía feliz de haber cumplido con su misión, después de todo es un perro ninja –has cumplido tu venganza verdad??– preguntó Naruto –si...– respondió secamente el Uchiha, el jinchuuriki saltó de la felicidad –eso quiere decir que puedes volver conmigo!!– el moreno lo miró extrañado –es que acaso no estas enojado porque me fui?? No estas molesto por haberlos abandonado a todos? Yo...– Sasuke comenzó a llorar, un fluido de lágrimas corría por su cara y daba al suelo mojándolo lentamente –no– fue lo último que escucho.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

–Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke!!– escuchó, pero no reaccionó –Sasuke-teme despierta!!– esta vez pegó un bote en el sofá y cayó al suelo llevándose con él a la persona que lo despertó –auch!!– se quejó el rubio –usuratonkachi, por qué me despertaste??– dijo muy molesto el Uchiha –estabas llorando– le respondió serio su kitsune mientras el moreno le miraba directo a los ojos un poco avergonzado, luego desvió la mirada aun más avergonzado.

–Cu...cuando llegaste, dobe–

–Hace un rato... Sakura nos pidió reunirnos y no me alcanzaba el tiempo para venir a avisarte– se disculpó.

–Podrías haberme llamado– le dijo un poco sentido.

–Eh?! Pero si lo intente y el teléfono sonaba ocupado...– la mente del Uchiha se despejó y recordó la llamada que había recibido y la causante de aquel extraño sueño –Naruto!!... hay que irnos de viaje, ahora!!– dijo muy exaltado –de que hablas??– preguntó algo asustado por la extraña actitud de su novio –Itachi...– el rubio se confundió aun más –que pasa con él?–

–Itachi viene a la casa!!–

_**Continuará...**_

**Respuesta a los review:**

Creo que nunca me cansaré de hacer esto xD Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y espero que les guste mi fic... nn

_**Azula.x: **_gracias por seguir dejándome tu review.. me alegra que te pareciera interezante el capi... ojala este tambien te guste... y como dije antes, gracias por seguir leyendo!! ;)

_**Header:**_ Head-chan!! Gracias por tu review, espero que este capitulo tambien te agrade...bye!! (SasuxNaru 4ever xDD)

**Gracias por leer! Y dejen sus review que me hacen muy feliz!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Todo por un Ramen"

"_**Todo por un Ramen"**_

Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece, son obra de Masashi Kishimoto, y aunque Sasuke diga que Naruto es suyo es una mentira, que Kishimoto-sensei se lo preste para que cumpla sus fantasías sexuales es una cosa, pero de aquí a que le pertenezca falta lo mismo que para que a mi me pertenezca Gaara YoY

Advertencia: este es o será un fic yaoi (chico x chico) en este caso Sasuke x Naruto, así que si eres homo-fóbico no lo leas que luego no pienso pagar la ida al psicólogo

–lo que salga así es un diálogo–

–_esto es un pensamiento_–

y si no hay nada de "– –" es la narración de los hechos

Cap. 5 "La llegada de Itachi"

La noche estaba tranquila se podían oír los búhos ulular y algunos grillos cantar, pero toda esta calma fue cortada por un potente –QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEÉ!!– el grito proveniente de la mansión Uchiha que despertó a toda Konoha y medio Suna –lo que oíste– resopló un cabreadísimo Sasuke para luego dejarse caer sobre el sillón –maldito hermano, debí matarlo cuando pude– bufó molesto –y exactamente por qué viene??– preguntó curioso el kitsune, Sasuke cambió su semblante enojado por uno más pensativo –mmm, al parecer Akatsuki le ha dado unas vacaciones y no ha encontrado nada mejor que pasárselas acá– aunque dijera eso no se lo podía creer aún, que su hermano Uchiha Itachi viniera a su antigua casa y menos después de todo lo que había pasado.

–Me sigue pareciendo extraño...– soltó el rubio ladeando la cabeza como tratando de entender el verdadero motivo –es por eso que te digo que nos vallamos de viaje!!– se exaltó el moreno, de veras no quería ver a su hermano y menos después del tono de voz con el que le habló por el teléfono, sonaba tan "no él" y eso asustó al Uchiha menor –y, no te dijo cuándo llegaba?– inquirió el ojiazul.

–No, solo me dijo que ya venía en camino y luego me dormí, así que no se dónde esté ahora– dijo algo deprimido, el rubio se paró del suelo con el rostro muy serio –sabes...– el moreno lo miró atento –todo éste asunto me ha dado mucha hambre– decididamente caminó hacia la cocina con el propósito de prepararse un tazón de ramen, definitivamente no cambiaría, Sasuke lo miraba desde el sofá donde permanecía sentado con una bella sonrisa en su rostro. Sin importar que tan grave fuera el problema o que tan deprimido él se sintiera, Naruto siempre lograba hacerlo sonreír o molestarlo, que al final de cuentas le gustaba, eso de pelearse con el rubio le encantaba.

El teléfono sonó por segunda vez en el día, el Uchiha lo miró y se levantó para cogerlo, algo lo detuvo a escasos centímetros de su objetivo ¿qué tal si era él de nuevo? –no, no puede ser...– se autoconvenció y finalmente lo puso al alcance de su oído.

–Si, diga?–

–Ah, hola Sasuke, eres tú...– habló por el otro lado de la línea Sakura.

–Qué quieres– preguntó algo hastiado el moreno, no se esperaba que fuera ella.

–Puedes pasarme a Naruto?– la voz casi melosa con que dijo su nombre hizo que los celos del Uchiha se hicieran presentes.

–Para que quieres hablar con él?!– medio gritó, dejando algo sorda a su ex-compañera de equipo. Naruto apareció por la entrada de la cocina y le hizo señas a Sasuke preguntando si era para él.

–Es por algo importante, no puedo decírtelo– esa conversación sin sentido lo estaba sacando de sus casillas y cómo era posible que no le pudiesen decir a él "Sasuke-soy-el-Dios-del-mundo". El rubio que escuchaba la conversación por lo fuerte que hablaban ambas personas no se hizo esperar más y le arrebató el auricular a su novio para poder hablar con su pelirrosa amiga –soy yo, Naruto!– dijo muy feliz el jinchuuriki –de que va todo?– preguntó para tratar de calmar a ambas personas, ya que Sasuke los estaba escuchando.

–Necesito pedirte un favor– suplicó la Haruno.

–Te escucho, sabes que puedes contar conmigo siempre– esto último lo dijo más que nada para molestar al Uchiha que se moría de los celos, éste, más que indignado se fue a su cuarto luego de asaltar el refrigerador y llevarse algo para comer.

–Verás... lo que ocurre es que... hay alguien que me gusta– esto lo dijo pausadamente y con un dejo de nerviosismo –y quién es?– quiso saber el ojiazul –verás... es Sai– a Naruto se le desencajó la mandíbula por la impresión y es que ellos dos siempre se habían llevado mal, desde cuando que a su amiga le gustaba el antisocial de Sai?! –ya veo... y que quieres que haga??– preguntó sereno, evitando a toda costa que se le notara lo impactado que estaba –quiero que averigües si él siente algo por mí... por favor, te lo ruego! Eres el único que habla con él!– pidió la pelirrosa –claro! No hay problema! Déjamelo todo a mí– la calmó él –no tienes de que preocuparte, no se lo contaré a nadie– dijo luego para sacarla de dudas –gracias– escuchó por el otro lado del teléfono y luego colgó. Miró a ambos lados y se dio cuenta que Sasuke ya no estaba, tomó su bol de ramen y justo cuando se disponía a comerlo sonó el timbre de la puerta, lo dejó en la mesa nuevamente y se encaminó a la puerta para abrirla.

--

Sasuke se encontraba tendido en su cama pensando en lo que debían de haber hablado la pelirrosa y su rubio y de vez en cuando se volteaba para librar su mente de tantas idioteces, en eso escucha el sonido del timbre y piensa lo peor –_Itachi ha llegado!_– corrió echo un rayo por los pasillos hasta que llegó a la puerta y parpadeó un par de veces hasta que asimiló lo que sus ojos no querían creer, una ira ciega lo envolvió al ver como su hermano abrazaba cariñosamente a **su novio** –qué crees que haces?!– le gritó furioso y con los celos a flor de piel el moreno, el mayor soltó al kitsune que estaba muy sonrojado y abriendo los brazos se acercó a Sasuke –ototo!!– atrapado, Sasuke no se podría escapar del fuerte abrazo de su hermano, pero lo más importante era ¡¡qué coño le pasaba!! –Itachi, suéltame!!– le gritó desesperado su hermano, no sabía como reaccionar a aquello, pero definitivamente no correspondería su abrazo –qué, no estás feliz de verme??– preguntó el Uchiha mayor para luego reír escandalosamente con superioridad, Sasuke había caído de rodillas una vez se vio libre –_qué le pasa??_– el rostro de Sasuke era todo un poema al igual que el de Naruto que aun seguía algo rojo. Itachi entró completamente a la casa y dejó sus maletas al lado de un mueble –no...no recordaba que tu hermano fuera tan efusivo– dijo algo nervioso el rubio a lo que Sasuke lo miró molesto, definitivamente era un chico muy celoso.

–Dónde dormiré, ototo??– preguntó muy feliz el moreno de coleta –cómo que dónde vas a dormir??– gritó histérico el Uchiha menor, lo único que le faltaba era pensar en que se quedaría bajo el mismo techo que ese tipo –claro, no querrás que duerma con Naru-chan o si?, aunque por mi no hay problema– otra vez Naruto estaba como un tomate –maldito!!– gritó furioso Sasuke –y cómo que Naru-chan?!– el rubio lo único que quería en ese momento es que se lo tragara la tierra.

Minutos más tarde se encontraban los tres sentados tranquilamente en el sofá como personas civilizadas que eran, hasta que escuchabas de lo que hablaban –deja de llamarlo así!!– gritó cabreado Sasuke –pero que tiene que le diga Naru-chan??– se disculpó su hermano –chicos ya paren de discutir– decía el rubio con un sin fin de gotitas en la cabeza que le bajaban graciosamente –tu no te metas dobe, ésto es entre mi hermano y yo– le reprochaba el menor de los Uchiha –bah! Eres un amargado, vámonos Naru-chan, vamos a dormir– le decía el moreno mientras tomaba al rubio en brazos y se lo llevaba –bájalo ahora aniki!!– Sasuke echaba llamas de lo furiosos que estaba –_que hice yo para merecer ésto!_– lloriqueaba Naruto –no quiero soltarlo– le dijo Itachi mientras salía corriendo con el rubio en brazos –auxilio me raptan!– gritaba el kitsune mientras era llevado a un lugar desconocido de la mansión Uchiha por el hermano de su novio –Itachi!!– gritaba Sasuke tras el raptor –suelta a mi novio!!– luego de decir eso Itachi paró en seco haciendo que Sasuke tropezara con él, retrocedió un poco para hacer distancia entre ellos y su hermano se volteó serio para mirarlo a los ojos, ambos se miraron por unos minutos, Naruto no sabía que hacer, ya que aun estaba en los brazos de Itachi, pero sólo atinaba a mirar a ambos Uchiha que no decían absolutamente nada, hasta que Itachi se acercó a su hermano con el semblante muy serio – JA JA JA JA, aquí tienes hermanito– le dijo riendo estruendosamente cómo lo había echo con anterioridad, le entregó a Sasuke su kitsune y siguió riendo, Naruto ahora en los brazos de Sasuke y éste miraban a Itachi con los ojos como platos y la boca abierta a más no poder de la impresión –te sientes bien?– le preguntó Sasuke con cara de creerse en un mundo paralelo –por supuesto que si– habló el mayor de los Uchiha poniendo las manos en su cintura y alzando la cabeza para volver a reír, definitivamente ese no era su hermano.

Otra vez se podían apreciar a los tres individuos sentados en el sofá tranquilamente, esta vez estaban serios y hablaban de temas importantes –quién eres tu y qué le hiciste al verdadero Itachi?!– preguntaba desesperado el moreno, en la imaginación del rubio se pasaban mil y un películas de cómo los extraterrestres capturaban a Itachi y lo sometían a pruebas extrañas, o de cómo era secuestrado por un científico loco y le cambiaban el cerebro por el de un perro o cosas por el estilo –JA JA JA JA!!– reía Itachi ante tales preguntas –qué te hace pensar que soy diferente?– le preguntaba a un incrédulo Sasuke que jamás en su vida había visto reír a su hermano –emm, no lo se– decía irónico –que...qué es lo que pasó luego de que te enfrentaste con Sasuke– preguntó algo tímido Naruto, mientras era observado por ambos Uchiha (N/A: aclaremos algo, Naruto estaba sentado sobre las piernas de Sasuke, porque éste no quería que su hermano se le acercase y por eso lo abrazaba protectoramente) –verás... luego de eso llegó Kisame y me llevó a cuestas hasta la base donde me curaron y contrataron a un ninja-médico para que arreglara los ligamentos de mis piernas y así poder caminar de nuevo, además el Lider de nuestra organización que nunca muestra su rostro y es como entero gris y tiene un carácter que ni se imaginan.. de solo imaginarlo asusta...es más la última vez que alguien lo hizo enojar lo sentenció a confinamiento solitario por año y medio!!– su relato fue interrumpido por un molesto Sasuke –ve al grano, maldición!!– gritó éste –ya, ya! Cómo les decía el Lider me llevó a una sala oscura y me sentó frente a una gran pantalla para ver películas de rehabilitación... aunque la mayoría eran historias clínicas sobre gente que era operada, es más había una que era en dibujos animados y trataba de un médico cirujano experto que salvaba gente y cobraba muy caro... me recordó un poco a Kakuzu, éste había sufrido un accidente y tenía gran cantidad de cirugías en todo el cuerpo y su peinado era algo extraño...igual que Kakuzu...– nuevamente fue interrumpido –a nadie le interesa el programa que estabas viendo, quiero saber que coño le pasó a mi hermano!!– Sasuke estaba que echaba humo por la cabeza –es que uno no puede hacer un comentario de vez en cuando– dijo Itachi ladeando la cabeza haciéndose el ofendido, Sasuke iba a decirle algo cuando nuevamente comenzó a hablar –en qué me quedé?? A sí! El punto es que creo que esas películas me afectaron... luego pasaron unos meses de rehabilitación donde me hacían caminar a lo largo de un circuito de ejercicios para recobrar la movilidad de las piernas y cuando por fin había terminado el Lider me dio unas largas vacaciones... dijo que regresara cuando estuviera recuperado por completo– al fin había terminado su tedioso relato y ambos espectadores lo seguían observando con los ojos como platos

–y eso cuanto tiempo tardaría?– inquirió el kitsune –entre uno o dos años creo yo...– el tiempo se detuvo en ese preciso instante.

–UNO O DOS AÑOS!!– gritó histérico Sasuke –olvídalo te vas ahora mismo de la casa!!–

–Pero...– dijo su hermano.

–Lárgate!!–

–Sasuke estas siendo irracional– trató de calmarlo Naruto.

–Irracional dices?? Piensas que voy a vivir bajo el mismo techo con el sujeto que hizo mi vida miserable al matar a mis padres?!–

–Ah, otra vez con lo mismo? Ya supéralo ototo, no fue tan grave JA JA JA JA–

–AHH!!– gritó el menor de los Uchiha –no lo soporto... hagan lo que quieran!– dijo por fin más tranquilo.

–Lo que queramos??– preguntó con fingida inocencia su hermano –pues, vámonos Naru-chan!–

–Ah??– preguntó el aludido.

–Él se queda conmigo!! Vete a mi cuarto! Yo dormiré con **MI KITSUNE**–

–Joo!– soltó algo triste el mayor.

--

Era ya cerca de media noche y todo se encontraba en completa oscuridad, solo las luces del exterior se hacían presentes en aquella habitación que albergaba a los resientes novios –buenas noches Sasuke– dijo dulcemente el rubio –buenas noches Naruto– le respondió éste al momento que besaba su frente, acto seguido ambos cerraron los ojos con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas –_es la primera vez que dormimos juntos_– pensó algo nervioso y emocionado el kitsune, luego de un rato de silencio se atrevió a hablarle –Sasuke...– dijo en susurro, a lo que escuchó un –hm?– por respuesta –te quiero...– un sonrojo más fuerte adornó tiernamente sus mejillas cuando sintió como el moreno abrazaba su cintura y se apegaba más a él para decirle al oído un –yo también–

Ambos durmieron toda la noche abrazados disfrutando de la cercanía del otro y soltando de vez en cuando largos y profundos suspiros de enamorado. Mientras, en otra habitación se encontraba Itachi mirando al techo con semblante serio, estaba recordando las palabras dichas por su hermano hace unas horas atrás _"–Itachi!!– gritaba Sasuke tras el raptor –suelta a mi novio!!–"._

–No me esperaba eso– se dijo a sí mismo –que mi hermano y el pequeño zorrito sean novios...– una sonrisa algo pervertida se dibujó en su rostro –_me pregunto si ya habrán.._.–

–JA JA JA JA!!– ante tal escándalo se tapó la boca rápidamente para reírse por lo bajo con la misma sonrisa pervertida de antes.

–Aunque no lo creo... se veían como si recién hubieran comenzado su relación...– ahora su semblante volvía a ser serio –sólo algo es seguro... Sasuke es el seme– a esto volvió a reír escandalosamente mientras se tapaba la boca para evitar ser escuchado –ya verán esos tortolitos... no les haré las cosas fáciles... jujujujuju– con estos pensamientos en su cabeza se durmió.

--

Las horas pasaban mientras todos en Konoha dormían plácidamente, a excepción de una persona. En una casa algo alejada de la gran mansión Uchiha una luz permanecía prendida y una persona se paseaba de un lado al otro de su habitación con un aura de frustración. Las paredes de aquel lugar estaban cubiertas por un sin fin de dibujos y aquel chico que no cesaba de caminar no era otro más que Sai, desde hace unos días que había comenzado un nuevo dibujo y era la primera vez en toda su vida que tardaba tanto en terminarlo y es que una obra de arte como aquella no podía ser terminada tan a la ligera, estaba poniendo todo su empeño y dedicación en hacer aquel retrato y no podía terminarlo. Trazaba una línea e inmediatamente la borraba, parecía imposible dibujar algo tan bello. Cuando su paciencia parecía flaquear, recordaba esa hermosa sonrisa que tantas veces lo descolocó, aunque no siempre fuera dirigida hacia él, esos hermosos ojos, su cabello tan sedoso e impecable; si, estaba enamorado.

Desde hace un buen tiempo que se había dado cuenta que, por muy indiferente e insensible que fuera, cuando ella estaba cerca se sentía muy nervioso. Otra cosa de la que se había percatado es que siempre se encontraba pensando en ella y este dibujo era una muestra de cuanto le atraía –Sakura...– suspiró cansado, lo mejor será tratar de terminarlo con más claridad, en el día.

--

Después de esa larga noche, llena de muchos sucesos, el sol se disponía a salir allá por el horizonte, la luz no tardó en llegar a la aldea ninja e iluminarla haciendo que muchos de los que aun seguían durmiendo se despertaran, no así con cierto zorrito rubio, que seguía durmiendo profundamente ante la atenta mirada de su novio. Una sonrisa se dibujo en los labios del portador del Sharingan, su kitsune se veía tan lindo mientras dormía que no podía, ni quería despegar su vista de él. Lentamente se acercó al rubio hasta quedar lo suficientemente cerca de su rostro como para sentir su respiración –Naruto– dijo en susurro, pero el aludido no se despertaba, ya más convencido de que dormía se decidió a besarlo y cuando terminaba de romper la distancia entre ambos se topó con la profunda y azul mirada del chico, que lo observaba atento, Sasuke no pudo más que sonrojarse al verse descubierto y desviar la mirada apenado sin correrse para atrás. Naruto, que se percató de eso, terminó de romper la distancia y unió sus labios a los del Uchiha mientras lo seguía observando con su atenta mirada –mmh!– iba a exclamar al moreno, pero decidió que era mejor dejarse llevar, aunque fuera una vez. Fue un beso tierno, dulce y cargado de amor, que se fue tornando apasionado y hasta desenfrenado, sus respiraciones estaban agitadas y ambos paseaban sus manos por el cuerpo del otro para sentir lo más que pudieran y tener el mayor contacto posible, sus lenguas se encontraban y batallaban por dominar, así también ellos, que se movían de un lado de la cama al otro para quedar sobre su pareja el mayor tiempo posible, cuando el aire se hizo necesario ambos se separaron, Sasuke sobre Naruto, ambos respiraban entrecortadamente mientras se abrazaban –buenos días Sasuke– le dijo dulcemente Naruto dedicándole un sonrisa zorruna de esas que solo él podía dar –buenos días mi kitsune– le respondió muy sensualmente el Uchiha –podría acostumbrarme a despertar así todos los días– comentó el jinchuuriki a su novio besándolo nuevamente, éste solo rió ante el comentario –me encargaré de que así sea, dobe– el rubio reaccionó ante el insulto con un mordisco en el cuello para el moreno –no me llames así, Sasuke-teme– le regañó –ahhh!– lo estaba provocando –no hagas eso...– le dijo el moreno a Naruto tratando de calmarse –que no haga que?... ésto?– y volvió a morderle el cuello, pero esta vez succionó un poco para dejarle un marca –ahhh... dobe, basta!!– gimió estresado, se tenía que controlar o lo terminaría violando ahí mismo y corría el riesgo de que su hermano apareciera –no quiero– dijo Naruto aparentando rebeldía y pasó su lengua por sobre la marca que momentos antes le había dejado, repartió besitos por la zona y paró para poder ver la expresión del Uchiha, el cual cerraba los ojos con fuerza y trataba de respirar calmadamente con un potente sonrojo tiñendo sus mejillas –Sasuke, te amo– le dijo el rubio al oído logrando que éste se sonrojara aun más y un escalofrío lo recorrió por completo al sentir como su pequeño kitsune jugaba con su sensible oído, adiós autocontrol. El moreno, fuera de sí, tomó las manos de Naruto y las colocó sobre su cabeza afirmándolas con una de las suyas, con la otra comenzó a tocar la piel del rubio bajo su pijama sintiendo como este se revolvía nervioso bajo él –Sasuke... detente...– le suplicó muy avergonzado –ni lo sueñes... tú me provocaste...ahora sufrirás las consecuencias...– respondió roncamente el Uchiha mientras desabrochaba la camisa de dormir de su zorrito y pasaba sus manos lentamente por su espalda –ahh! Sasuke... no, detente... hentai!– su protesta fue totalmente ignorada, porque Sasuke retiró por completo la parte de arriba de su pijama y se disponía a retirar el pantalón también. Un sonido se escuchó en alguna parte de la casa, pero pronto quedó totalmente olvidado, pues la pareja subía sus revoluciones a cada instante, ambos tocándose desesperadamente y besándose como si se les fuera la vida en ello, se encontraban en ropa interior jadeando por sus despiertos amigos que comenzaban a doler. El Uchiha le arrancó la única prenda de vestir que le quedaba a Naruto mientras lo observaba embobado, si que la tenía despierta y de seguro la suya estaba igual o peor –Sasuke...– el aludido dejó de mirar cierta parte de su rubio para mirarlo directamente a los ojos –estás seguro de ésto?...– su voz sonaba algo temblorosa, sabía de sobra que él no sería el seme y tenía miedo de quedar lisiado, después de haber visto los atributos de su novio, no esperaba menos, el moreno sonrió y se acercó a su kitsune para susurrarle algo al oído –cumplirías mi fantasía, Naruto?– le preguntó de manera incitante, tanto que el rubio no pudo contenerse y asintió con la cabeza –entonces... quiero que me la chupes– tras eso el rostro de Naruto que ya estaba bastante rojo se encendió más, si eso era posible.

–...– el rubio se había quedado sin habla y el moreno no estaría esperando su respuesta todo el día, así que tomó la cabeza de su ojiazul con una mano y con la otra rápidamente se quito la ropa interior, acto seguido acercó la cabeza de su koi hasta su erguido miembro y esperó a que éste se lo tragara, grande fue su sorpresa cuando el aparentemente inocente Naruto lo tomó de la base con una mano y con la otra lo mantuvo recto hacia su boca, donde pasó la lengua por la punta ejerciendo presión en ésta, el moreno no podía más que gemir a causa del placer –ahh! así... más rápido– con la mano que lo mantenía erguido comenzó a deslizarla de arriba hacia abajo una y otra vez mientras que lamía y chupaba la punta, era puro placer para el joven Uchiha –Naruto!!...ahhhh!... más, más...– el pequeño rubio no sabía muy bien lo que hacía, se estaba dejando llevar por los gemidos de su novio que lo estaban volviendo loco, cuando Sasuke ya estaba a punto de terminar algo sucedió.

La perilla de la puerta giró y ésta salió disparada hacía atrás, en la entrada Itachi con cara de sueño y con el teléfono en la mano miraba la escena sin caer en cuenta de lo que realmente pasaba.

–Maldito hermano!! Aprende a tocar la puerta!!– gritó histérico y abochornado Sasuke que le habían cortado su momento de gloria y lo había pillado en un momento íntimo, el rostro de Naruto era un poema, no todos los días le estas dando un mamada a tu novio cuando aparece su hermano por la puerta.

–Es una tal Sakura al teléfono... quiere hablar con Naruto– el menor de los Uchiha bufó molesto, no solo le cortaban su gran momento, sino que también acaparaban la atención de **su** kitsune.

Naruto reaccionó, la llamada era para él, rápidamente se puso los bóxer y tomó el teléfono que Itachi le extendía –halo? Habla Naruto– el mayor de los Uchiha seguía parado en la puerta mirando, más espabilado las condiciones en las que se encontraban ambos tortoles y se acercó a su hermano que ya se estaba vistiendo de mala gana –llego en mal momento??– preguntó irónico a lo que recibió una mirada fulminante –maldito aniki...– bufó Sasuke cabreado.

–Que quieres que valla para allá??– se escuchaba la conversación de Naruto con la pelirrosa.

–A la casa de Sai??– el moreno lo miró atento con la palabra "celos" grabada en su rostro.

–Ups, lo siento! Lo he olvidado... claro, claro, no hay problema...–

–_Cómo que no hay problema?? Claro que lo hay!!... dobe_– pensó deprimido el Uchiha.

–Claro, adiós!!–

–No te preocupes, no se lo he dicho...– la mirada curiosa de Itachi iba de Sasuke a Naruto y de Naruto a Sasuke, parecía que cada palabra pronunciada por el rubio era respondida por los pensamientos de Sasuke, después de todo, no estaba tan equivocado –_que es lo que no me ha dicho??_– su semblante parecía indescifrable, su mirada siempre calmada y un tanto desinteresada no estaba acostumbrada a tal cúmulo de emociones por lo que no se podía apreciar claramente lo que pensaba y sentía. El sonido del teléfono al finalizar la llamada alertó al hermano menor –qué es lo que quería??– preguntó agrio y resentido el moreno, el rubio solo lo miró divertido –s.e.c.r.e.t.o– le dijo en tono juguetón, esas palabras no conformaron mucho a Sasuke que seguía con su curiosidad a flor de piel –JA JA JA JA!! Cómo se nota que eres un aprensivo y manipulador, ototo!!– rió escandaloso Itachi, definitivamente no se acostumbrarían a tenerlo cerca tan fácilmente.

–_Menudo friki._..– pensó Sasuke.

_**Continuará...**_

**Respuesta a los reviews:**

**Amaiame: **gracias por seguir leyendo TuT me hace tan feliz!! aunque yo sea una floja y casi nunca actualice xD... muchas gracias por leer :D

**Sandagalius: **Aquí esta la conti... espero que esta también te guste nn en lo personal es el capitulo que mas me gusta... esque me diverti mucho escribiendolo xD...gracias por tu tiempo nn

**Kaede: **me alegra mucho que te guste mi fic, de veras!! (oh, eso sono muy Naruto traducido al español D: D: D: )... asi ke ojala lo sigas leyendo!! Y te recomiendo tener una cuenta xD al principio a mi me dio mucha lata crearmela.. pero luego.. se ve lo utiles ke son.. te avisan de todo!! :O.. asi ke ya sabes ;D

**Gracias por leer! Y dejen sus review que me hacen muy feliz!**


	6. Chapter 6

"Todo por un Ramen"

"_**Todo por un Ramen"**_

Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece, son obra de Masashi Kishimoto, y aunque Sasuke diga que Naruto es suyo es una mentira, que Kishimoto-sensei se lo preste para que cumpla sus fantasías sexuales es una cosa, pero de aquí a que le pertenezca falta lo mismo que para que a mi me pertenezca Gaara YoY

Advertencia: este es o será un fic yaoi (chico x chico) en este caso Sasuke x Naruto, así que si eres homo-fóbico no lo leas que luego no pienso pagar la ida al psicólogo

–lo que salga así es un diálogo–

–_esto es un pensamiento_–

y si no hay nada de "– –" es la narración de los hechos

Cap. 6 "El Celestino"

Por las calles de Konoha no muchas personas transitaban, la mayoría de los negocios estaban abiertos y se podían ver a los niños corriendo por los tejados como en toda aldea ninja normal. En particular un atractivo chico rubio, su nombre Naruto, caminaba en dirección a la casa de Sai, que a pedido de su amiga pelirrosa, tenía que visitar. Le hacía bastante ilusión hacer de Celestino para sus amigos y se sentía bastante nervioso por lo que tendría que decirle a su pelinegro amigo. Luego de caminar unas cuantas calle más, pudo ver la casa de Sai.

Tocó la puerta varías veces hasta que se escucharon los pasos del azabache al acercarse, acto seguido le abrió la puerta con cara somnolienta y recibió un –buenos días– como saludo.

–Muy buenos días Sai!!– dijo feliz Naruto mientras entraba a la casa de su amigo, no era la primera vez que entraba ahí, por lo que se ubicaba bastante bien y de inmediato se fue a instalar en el taller del dibujante.

–Que te trae por aquí??– le pregunto en medio de un bostezo el pelicorto.

–Nada... solo pasaba a saludar– fingió con una sonrisa no muy convincente el rubio portador del Kyubi.

–Claro... y por qué tan temprano?– quiso saber su amigo, no muy convencido por la respuesta anterior. Esta vez el ojiazul se meditó más tiempo la respuesta, Sai esperó pacientemente a que su amigo le contestara, no es que fuera a creerle, pero no perdía nada.

–Pues... es que tu casa se ve tan linda por la mañana– mintió fatalmente mal Naruto. Un breve silencio y se escuchó la risa de Sai por todo el lugar, mientras una gota bajaba por la rubia cabeza del kitsune.

–Qué??– preguntó inocente el rubio sin darse cuenta que su mentira no había servido de nada.

–No es nada...– dijo tratando de calmarse el azabache –quieres que te sirva algo?– preguntó hospitalariamente. Naruto negó con la cabeza y posó su vista en un gran cuadro que se encontraba tapado con una sábana, posiblemente una obra inconclusa y fue entonces cuando lo picó la curiosidad.

–Qué es??– dijo al momento que señalaba con un dedo el cuadro tapado –eso...– respondió Sai algo nervioso –es solo un dibujo que aun no termino...– desvió la mirada algo sonrojado, cosa que paso desapercibida por el rubio –a sí... puedo verlo??– inquirió con su sonrisa zorruna el jinchuuriki mientras se acercaba e intentaba quitarle el cobertor, antes de lograrlo el azabache se lo impidió agarrándole la mano con algo de fuerza –no, no lo veas!– gritó con un claro nerviosismo, haciendo que Naruto se detuviera y lo mirara con los ojos entrecerrados –por qué no?– le preguntó molesto por la actitud de su amigo.

–Por qué viniste??– fue lo que obtuvo por respuesta, ahora era el turno del rubio de ponerse nervioso –_no me creyó..._– pensó y comenzó a reír nerviosamente –je je je... que no te lo había dicho??– ambos se quedaron en silencio, cada uno en sus propios pensamientos, Sai pensando en el por qué de su precipitada acción y Naruto pensando en que decirle –_no puedo llegar y decir "sabes, Sakura está enamorada de ti y me pidió que hiciera de celestino", aunque tal vez no sea tan mala idea... no!! En que estoy pensando, por supuesto que no puedo decirle eso.. Sakura me mataría.. y no quiero morir ahora que estoy con Sasuke...Sasuke, qué estarás haciendo??–_

–_Y que hago... qué pasa si lo descubre... de seguro se lo irá a decir...maldición!! no debí haber comenzado ese dibujo nunca!! Pero, más importante aun... a qué habrá venido realmente... talvez ella sospecha!! Y si es así, qué haré?? Lo mandaría para investigar.. o no?? Por qué me tenía que pasar esto a mi!! Era tan feliz sin sentimientos... pero la felicidad es un sentimiento... mmm, creo que me falta por aprender.. no olvides sonreír o sospechará!! eso, sonríe_– dicho ésto trató de poner una sonrisa en su boca, pero lo único que logró fue una mueca extraña, mientras Naruto tenía una expresión de "bobo enamorado" al pensar en Sasuke.

–Ejem!!– le interrumpió Sai los pensamientos al kitsune, mientras seguía con ese extraño intento de sonrisa –dime a qué has venido realmente...– Naruto no sabía que responderle –_digas lo que digas... que no sea la verdad!!_– se gritó internamente –yo... emm... bueno, je je je!!– rió al momento en que se rascaba la cabeza, no llegarían a ningún lugar si seguían con eso.

–Iré al grano!– dijo con voz segura y convencida –queríafelicitarteporsertanbuenamigo, esoeraadiós!– y salió rápidamente por la ventana de la habitación.

Sacudió con fuerza la cabeza y volvió a la realidad, definitivamente no podía hacer algo así.

–Bien, estoy esperando...– le apresuró el pelicorto.

El rubio bufó con resignación, tenía que partir de alguna forma –dime Sai, te gusta alguien??– el azabache muy sorprendido por la pregunta no logró más que sonrojarse y desviar la mirada cómplice de sus pensamientos.

–Por qué me preguntas eso...– Naruto lo miró divertido, sería más fácil de lo que pensaba –simple curiosidad, y por la forma en que reaccionaste supongo que si... quién es??– Sai abrió desmesuradamente los ojos al verse descubierto –_nota mental: dejar de ser tan obvio_– se reprochó –que te hace pensar que te diré?–

–Quiere decir que la conozco, o es un él?– nuevamente se vio descubierto –no es un él!!–

–Es Hinata, es Ino, o es Ten-ten?? O tal vez sea...– comenzó a hablar el rubio –_que no lo diga, que no lo diga_– rogó en vano el pelicorto.

–Sakura?? Es ella?–

–Bien supongo que ya tendrás que irte no?? Es una lástima...– tomó al rubio de un brazo y lo acercó a la puerta –podrías haberte quedado más rato... para otra será... adiós!!– dicho esto lo empujó hacia fuera y le cerró la puerta.

–Pero...– se quejó Naruto.

--

En la mansión Uchiha el menor de éstos se paseaba constantemente por toda la casa, había estado así desde que Naruto se fue y es que el rubio lo dejó en "malas condiciones" fuera de que se iría a juntar con su copia barata, definitivamente eran muchos los sucesos que habían pasado en los últimos días. Aun podía recordar como partió todo por culpa de ese video absurdo del cual no participó mayormente. Luego la ida al ramen Ichiraku y al día siguiente la confesión, se sentía tan feliz por eso, había estado enamorado de Naruto desde hace mucho tiempo y por fin estaban juntos, como pareja.

FLASH BACK

–Por qué, Sasuke?! Yo no te pedí que me ayudaras!!– le gritó histérico Naruto mientras el moreno caía lentamente luego de recibir de lleno el ataque del ninja enemigo. Era su primera misión real con ninjas reales y estaban en el puente del país de la ola.

–No lo se...– respondió con dificultad el Uchiha. Sasuke, el mejor alumno de la academia, el portador de Sharingan, el que siempre sobresalía en todo; estaba totalmente debilitado, con riesgo de muerte todo por salvarlo a él, un simple compañero que no significaba nada, que debía valerse por si mismo, pero que aun así se vio obligado a socorrer –mi cuerpo se ha movido por voluntad propia– el rubio no daba crédito a lo que veía y se negaba a creer que su rival y amigo estuviera en esas condiciones –por qué?!– gritó una vez más, mientras lo dejaba en el suelo, su enemigo los observaba a la distancia escondido en uno de los espejos que le servían como táctica ofensiva y defensiva.

–_Naruto... no puedo decírtelo..._– pensó triste el moreno, un fuerte dolor se había apoderado de todo su cuerpo luego de recibir todas esas agujas –_no puedo decirte que es porque te amo...– _el rubio se aferraba a su cuerpo fuertemente sollozando mientras el Uchiha se dejaba –_Naruto..._– y perdió el conocimiento.

--

Naruto se encontraba en el hospital luego de la difícil batalla que había tenido. Sasuke le hacía compañía en silencio sin que ni Kakashi ni Sakura lo supieran, era un hospital muy lindo a diferencia del de Konoha, en el país de la nieve o mejor dicho de la primavera todo era mucho más bello, incluso el rostro de Naruto descansando plácidamente era más hermoso que antes, a los ojos de cierto Uchiha, claro está. El kitsune se removió un poco en su cama captando la atención de Sasuke, que no perdía detalle de sus movimientos –_usuratonkachi... ponte bien..._– rogaba el azabache algo preocupado, aunque no lo pareciera, él era una persona bastante sentimental, al menos con respecto a Naruto, siempre se había preocupado por él sin hacerlo notar demasiado. Desde hace tiempo que se sentía atraído por su rubio amigo, le gustaba su forma de ser, como sonreía, la forma tan tierna en que hacía morros cuando lo reprendían o incluso cuando lo observaba fijamente como ahora –_pero qué?! Ya se despertó_– pensó abochornado Sasuke que lo había estado observando fijamente por lo que no notó que el rubio también lo veía.

–Ya estás bien?– quiso aparentar poco interés pero no resultó del todo, un dejó de preocupación se hizo notar y no pasó desapercibido por el ojiazul.

–Claro!! Acaso estabas preocupado?– preguntó burlón con la intención de molestarlo ante lo obvio.

–Por supuesto que no!– mintió el moreno desviando la mirada. Luego de eso la puerta se abrió y entraron Sakura y Kakashi para ver como seguía el enfermo.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Habían pasado por tantas cosas juntos, tantas que no era posible contarlas, pero se sentía realmente afortunado de tenerlo a su lado. El tiempo volaba cuando recuerdas viejos tiempos, sobre todo si son con esa persona especial –Naruto... – suspiró el azabache y un pensamiento volvió a su mente –dónde está el bastardo de mi hermano!!– trato de hacer memoria y lo único que pudo recordar fueron las palabras de éste antes de salir por la puerta "–_Ototo, ya vuelvo, iré a hablar con la Hokage para que me de permiso de pasar aquí mis vacaciones y volveré a hacerte compañía... así no te sentirás tan solo luego de ser abandonado por tu novio... JA JA JA JA..._ –"

–Estúpido hermano mayor...– dijo sin pensarlo –oh no!! Me estoy pareciendo a él!!– gritó impresionado mientras se agarraba la cabeza en pose dramática.

--

Los últimos días habían sido bastante tranquilos para las enfermeras del hospital de Konoha, no muchos ninjas llegaban para ser curados y es que en la última semana una gran escasez de misiones se había hecho notar. Era la hora del descanso por lo que la mayoría de ellas se encontraban en la cafetería, los ninja médico terminaban de revisar los expedientes y muestras, y la recepcionista estaba leyendo una novela absorta del mundo exterior. Una chica de cabello rosado esperaba con impaciencia, paseándose por el recinto y mirando de vez en cuando la entrada por la cual debería llegar su rubio amigo.

Los minutos pasaban y el tiempo de almuerzo se acababa, la ninja médico cada vez más desesperada decidió salir para ver si venía y grata fue su sorpresa al topárselo en la entrada.

–Naruto!!– dijo felizmente mientras lo abrazaba –ya me estaba preocupando...– el rubio solo atinó a rascarse la cabeza en señal de disculpa –lo siento-ttebayô... tarde más de lo esperado–

–No te preocupes... lo importante es que ya estás aquí...– ambos habían entrado y se encaminaban a la cafetería para sentarse y comer algo –cómo te fue??... he estado muy nerviosa y casi no he comido nada de pensar que estaban hablando...– dijo eligiendo un plato y poniéndolo en la bandeja

–Pues, je je je…no logré sacarle toda la información que quería, así que tendrás que conformarte– le advirtió Naruto a su amiga.

–No te preocupes...– un breve silencio se formó, mientras el ojiazul escogía su plato y ambos se iban a sentar.

–Y bien...– insistió algo nerviosa la pelirrosa, pues su amigo se limitaba a comer olvidando por completo a lo que había venido.

–Eh?? Ah, lo siento... verás... estábamos hablando y logré averiguar que a Sai le gusta alguien– un pequeño y fugaz brillo se pudo apreciar en los ojos de la Haruno mientras escuchaba a su amigo relatar –aunque no me dijo quién era...– comentó algo dudoso, pues le pareció extraño el afán del pelicorto por ocultarle el nombre de la afortunada –y también noté algo extraño...– la pelirrosa hizo un además de querer preguntar qué era, pero no alcanzó –un cuadro...– dijo rápidamente el rubio.

–Un cuadro??– repitió la chica con semblante de extrañeza.

–Si... estaba dibujando sobre un gran cuadro, pero no quiso dejarme verlo... aunque no creo que tenga mucho que ver– río despreocupadamente mientras Sakura hacía un flash back a sus recuerdos, aquella vez en el parque... estaba dibujando algo y tampoco quiso que ella lo viera –_qué será?_– se preguntó.

–Lo lamento Sakura-chan, no logré averiguar nada más...– se disculpó el ojiazul a causa del silencio de la chica.

–Eh? No tienes porque disculparte... muchas gracias, al menos se que si tiene sentimientos fuertes por alguna chica... _aunque no hay prueba de que sea yo_– esto último lo pensó con tristeza agachando la cabeza y tapando sus ojos con el flequillo.

–Por cierto Naruto...– dijo la pelirrosa un poco repuesta –me enteré de que Sasuke y tu son pareja– con este comentario las mejillas del rubio se encendieron dándole un aspecto muy tierno –felicidades!!– le dijo su amiga –gracias...– respondió el jinchuuriki muy avergonzado. Una vez los chicos terminaron de almorzar, la ninja médico volvió a sus quehaceres, por pocos que fueran, y el rubio se marcho del hospital. Extrañaba al moreno y quería volver a la casa para verlo.

En el camino de regreso se topó con Hinata, quién parecía estar esperándolo –Naruto!!– lo llamó agitando el brazo por si el aludido no la había visto –que bueno que te encuentro!!...–

–Qué pasa Hinata-chan??– le preguntó con un deje de preocupación, la chica ojiblanca estaba algo nerviosa, no la había visto así desde hace varios años.

–Yo... éste...– trató de hablar atragantándose con las palabras –tengo... tengo que pedirte un favor!!– medio gritó con la cara muy roja.

–Un favor??...–

--

–Vamos Tsunade, no seas así!! Solo será por un tiempo...– trato de calmarla el Uchiha mayor.

–Ni hablar!!– dijo la Hokage con la clara influencia del alcohol –crees que es llegar y quedarte luego de tanto tiempo...??– se tambaleó en un intento por pararse.

–Le había dicho que es hermosa??– trató de desviar el tema el moreno.

–Mmm... creo que no, te parece??– respondió algo avergonzada, o sería por el alcohol... nadie lo sabe.

–Claro!!– se apresuró a decir Itachi –es más, le aseguró que se ve diez años más joven que la última vez que la vi...– la Hokage rió escandalosamente mientras volvía a tomar algo de sake.

–Si, yo también he pensado que me veo más joven...– alardeó.

–Entonces que dice... me dejará pasar mis vacaciones en mi antigua casa??– volvió a insistir el de coleta única.

–Y cuánto tiempo sería eso??– preguntó algo más seria, volviendo a su puesto.

–Ah, solo serán un año o dos...– respondió tranquilamente.

–Está bien... puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras...– Itachi le agradeció el acto y se marchó de la habitación.

--

–Qué quieres que hablé con Neji sobre qué??– se sobresaltó el rubio, no era un secreto para él, que a Hinata le gustaba su primo, pero le sorprendió que de pronto ella quisiera que le ayudara.

–Por favor!! Eres mi mejor amigo, sabes que sola no podría decirle lo que siento...– le imploró poniendo esa cara tan tierna y conmovedora a la cual Naruto no podía resistirse.

–Esta bien Hinata-chan... te ayudaré– su amiga lo abrazó muy agradecida –_Sasuke!!_– lloriqueó al pensar que aun no podría volver a su casa y estar con su novio.

Los dos habían ido a conversar a la mansión de la Hyuuga, pues ahí estarían más cómodos y ya comenzaba a atardecer.

–Lo siento Naruto... de seguro querías estar con Sasuke hoy...– se disculpó luego de que el kitsune le contara su día y lo que había echo, incluida la ida a casa de Sai por pedido de Sakura –pero, no sabía que a Sakura le gustara Sai...–

–Verdad que es difícil de creer?? Yo me sorprendí mucho cuando me contó– le confesó mientras tomaban algo de té.

En la antesala se escuchó como abrían la puerta y la voz de la criada –bienvenido a casa Neji-san– luego de esto la silueta del ojiblanco apareció en el lugar donde se encontraban Hinata y Naruto.

–Buenas tardes– les saludó con la típica cordialidad que acostumbraba y se marchó sin esperar respuesta alguna.

–Últimamente ha estado más distante que de costumbre–dijo la Hyuuga con el semblante sumamente triste. Naruto se limitó a observar la situación y se mantuvo en silencio. Silencio que ocupó para meditar, y cuando por fin estuvo decidido habló –Hinata... dime lo que tengo que hacer y daré mi mayor esfuerzo!!– su voz sonaba decidida, no le gustaba ver sufrir a su amiga de esa forma y si su primo no lo notaba por si mismo, él le abriría los ojos.

–Hablas en serio??– preguntó feliz la chica y se alegró aun más cuando su amigo afirmó con la cabeza –muchas gracias!! Eres el mejor!!–

Su amiga le dijo que con que hablara con él bastaba, y que tratara de sacarle información –_igual a lo que me pidió Sakura– _pensó algo emocionado, finalmente su amiga lo dejó marchar a casa para que se encontrara con el Uchiha.

–Bien, adiós Hinata-chan!!– se despidió el rubio a la salida de la mansión.

–Adiós Naruto, cuídate!!– le hizo señas con la mano y se entró. Sin ser visto por nadie, el Hyuuga observaba la expresión de felicidad de su prima al despedirse del rubio y no pudo evitar sentirse celoso –Hinata...– dijo en voz baja.

El ojiazul caminaba tranquilamente por las calles de Konoha, el sol se había puesto y el sendero era alumbrado por las luces de los faroles, sin previo aviso un cuerpo apareció a su lado y caminó junto a él.

–Hola cuñadito!!– le dijo Itachi en forma de saludo, haciendo que el rubio se sobresaltara y al mismo tiempo se sonrojara por el sobrenombre.

–Do.. dónde estabas??– le preguntó con nerviosismo.

–Hablando con la Hokage para que dejara quedarme en casa de mi hermano...– hizo una breve pausa –está siempre así de borracha esa señora??– preguntó, al jinchuuriki se le resbaló una gota por la cabeza al imaginarse a Itachi hablando con Tsunade en estado de ebriedad.

–Para nuestra desgracia si...– el resto del camino se la pasaron conversando de trivialidades hasta llegar a la mansión Uchiha, donde encontraron a Sasuke haciendo un muñeco vudú de su hermano y maldiciéndolo.

–Veo que me extrañaste ototo!! JA JA JA JA– rió mientras corría siendo perseguido por el azabache.

–Je je je, Sasuke, cálmate...– le dijo Naruto y como por arte de magia el ex-vengador se detuvo, giró lentamente para mirar al rubio y se encaminó para abrazarlo –Dobe!!– una vez lo atrapó comenzó a besarlo sin importarle que Itachi permaneciera ahí. El ojiazul se dejó llevar por la impresión, cuánto lo había extrañado y eso que solo habían sido horas de ausencia.

El Uchiha mayor se hizo notar cortando ese momento mágico para los dos tórtolos –Ejem!!– interrumpió –váyanse a un motel, quieren??– ambos se sonrojaron notoriamente por el comentario del mayor y Sasuke le dedicó una mirada de odio a su hermano.

–Vámonos Naruto– dijo el moreno y tomó a su novio en brazos para llevárselo a su habitación dejando a Itachi muy picado.

–Sasuke, espera!!– se inquietó el pequeño kitsune en los brazos del azabache, lo conocía perfectamente y sabía que nada bueno saldría de ello.

Una vez los dos entraron a la habitación, Sasuke se cercioró de cerrar la puerta con el cerrojo para no ser interrumpidos. Se acercó provocadoramente al asustado jinchuuriki y lo lanzó a la cama, tirándose encima de él y besándolo apasionadamente. El rubio comenzó a responder aquel demandante beso abriendo la boca y dejando que la lengua del Uchiha entrara en ella, una batalla por dominar se inició y los dos cuerpos aumentaban su temperatura en cada instante, sus labios se movían y se unían continuando así el largo beso que tanto los excitaba, la boca del moreno descendió al cuello del menor y comenzó a besar su sensible piel, haciendo que de vez en cuando soltara pequeños gemidos de placer. Sus manos recorrían el cuerpo de su pareja, tocando y acariciando cuanto podían, se necesitaban el uno al otro más de lo que pensaban. Las prendas de ropa volaban de un lugar al otro de la habitación y ahora ambos, solo en bóxer, se observaban relamiéndose los labios y comenzando un nuevo y demandante beso se lanzaron nuevamente a la cama entrelazando las piernas y dejando salir una serie de gemidos y suspiros que los excitaban aun más.

–Sasuke... te amo...– le dijo Naruto mientras éste jugaba con uno de sus pezones y lo endurecía, el aludido subió nuevamente a la altura de su cuello y le susurró un –yo también– al oído para luego jugar con su oreja y besar su cuello, succionando de vez en cuando y logrando que el kitsune gimiera más seguido.

–Naruto... quiero hacerte mío!!– le dijo con voz relativamente fuerte mientras lo abrazaba posesivamente y acto seguido lo besó, el cuerpo del kitsune se tensó al oírle decir esto y Sasuke notándolo lo miró a los ojos esperando la aprobación por su parte, un breve silencio que no duró mas de diez segundos le bastó a Naruto para decidirse por un "si" que a los oídos de Sasuke, sonó sumamente sensual y ambos se volvieron a fundir en otro beso más acalorado que los anteriores.

_**Continuará...**_

**Hola a todos!! Lamento la demora... escasez de ideas n.n**

**Lo que pasa es que mi tematica es de subir el capitulo cuando tenga el siguiente listo... pero como ya me había demorado demasiado... preferí subirlo... luego me pondré al día... además tengo un par de fics terminados que debo pasar al pc y los subire... y otros dos que están en proceso n.n**

**Ahora, respondere a los reviews...**

_**Axelia-Uchiha: **_Sasuke celoso es de lo más divertido xD ya tendra mucho tiempo par aponerse más celoso ahora que su queridisimo hermano esta en su casa .. muahahahahahah (pose sombria acompañada de risa psicopata xD), gracias por el review :)

_**Sandagalius:**_ me alegra que te haya gustado el capi y que l oencontraras entretendo... ojala este tambien te guste n.n muchas gracias x el rr!!

**Gracias por leer! Y dejen sus review que me hacen muy feliz!**

P.D: muchas gracias tambien a los que leen aunque no dejen review :) y una cosa más... en el siquiente capi habra lemon... si!! Mi primer lemon!! Y espero que les guste :D

Atte. Yuri-chan


	7. Chapter 7

"Todo por un Ramen"

"_**Todo por un Ramen"**_

Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece, son obra de Masashi Kishimoto, y aunque Sasuke diga que Naruto es suyo es una mentira, que Kishimoto-sensei se lo preste para que cumpla sus fantasías sexuales es una cosa, pero de aquí a que le pertenezca falta lo mismo que para que a mi me pertenezca Gaara YoY

Advertencia: **LEMON!! y YAOI así que lean bajo su propio riesgo :)**

–lo que salga así es un diálogo–

–_esto es un pensamiento_–

y si no hay nada de "– –" es la narración de los hechos

Cap. 7 "El Celestino, segunda parte"

–Maldito ototô suertudo– se quejo Itachi, el moreno mayor se encontraba sentado en el sofá de la sala principal se brazos cruzados y haciendo un puchero bastante infantil. Mientras en otro lugar de la gran mansión Uchiha las cosas ya se habían vuelto bastante calientes.

–Ahhhh… Sasuke…– gemía Naruto en el oído del mayor. Ambos estaban tirados sobre la cama y el moreno se dedicaba a masturbar el miembro erecto del rubio. Cada vez más rápido, desde la base hasta la punta, estos movimientos estaban volviendo loco al rubito que no paraba de gemir descontrolado –ahh!!– gritó al sentir que uno de los dedos fríos del Uchiha se metía en su virgen entrada –ahhhhh… duele, teme!!– le chilló cuando éste lo movió algo brusco –también es mi primera vez, dobe– se disculpó el mayor. Se inclinó para besarlo, pero se arrepintió de eso al sentir los dientes del kitsune clavados en su cuello –venganza...– susurró éste de manera sensual, y una mezcla entre placer y dolor se apoderó de esa zona de su cuello. Sasuke siguió adentrando ahora un segundo dedo en la dilatada entrada de Naruto, el cual se tensaba a ratos y luego se relajaba para volverse a tensar –te gusta??– preguntó incitantemente el Uchiha fijando su penetrante mirada en la azulina de su novio, sus ojos siempre vivos, mostraban un tono opacado por el deseo y la lujuria que solo excitaron más a Sasuke. Con su otra mano, seguía masturbando al rubio, movimientos frenéticos de arriba hacia abajo lo incitaban a que éste también moviera sus caderas, ya estaba cerca y en cuanto el moreno lo sintió, paró en seco aquel delicioso movimiento logrando que su kitsune gruñera molesto. Bajó lentamente dejando un camino de besos, mordiscos, lamidas y hasta chupones, que lograban sacar una decena de fuertes gemidos al ojiazul. Siguió descendiendo por su pecho y jugó con sus pezones, más que duros, haciendo pequeños círculos con su lengua y masajeándolos. Cuando llegó a su abdomen, respiró pesadamente sobre él y metió su lengua en el perfecto ombliguito del jinchuuriki, dio vueltas y vueltas, luego la metía y la sacaba simulando lo que más adelante le haría a su trasero y por fin lo dejo y bajó hasta su desatendido miembro que clamaba por atención. Con su mano libre lo volvió a tomar, pero ésta vez lamió la punta arrancándole un fuerte gemido al rubio.

–Ahhhhhhhhhh!!– gimió cuando el azabache pasó su lengua desde la base hasta la punta y nuevamente hasta abajo, repitiendo la acción un par de veces. Se sentía en el cielo, todo era tan placentero y excitante, con mucho esfuerzo lograba mantener abiertos los ojos, y es que no quería dejar de mirar el pedazo de cuerpo que se gastaba su novio. No entendía muy bien cómo era que podía pensar todo ésto mientras estaba a punto de correrse en la boca de Sasuke, pero lo cierto era que si podía pensarlo y ya que estaba en eso, se ponía a contemplar la espalda ancha y bien formada que tenía su novio, su cintura más angosta y esas caderas, todo ese cuerpo tan perfecto y tan masculino que lo excitaba tanto.

–Ahhhhhh!! Sasuke!!– eso si que era un grito, no como los otros, de seguro que éste lo habían escuchado en todo el vecindario, la causa; Sasuke acababa de meter un tercer dedo y se había terminado por correr en su boca luego de que éste se la chupara con tal fuerza que ni Kami se hubiera resistido.

–Deduzco que te habrá gustado...– presumió el moreno con una sonrisa torcida mientras se relamía los labios, subió nuevamente hasta el rostro del ojiazul y le dijo –eres delicioso– logrando sacarle el sonrojo más grande que le había visto en su vida. Ambos se besaron larga y apasionadamente, juntando sus lenguas, mientras los dedos del Uchiha jugaban en el interior del rubito, éste trataba de ahogar sus gemidos y jadeos dentro de ambas bocas, pero no podía del todo –Sasuke, hazlo ya...– pidió rogándole para que se lo hiciera, estaba tan caliente que podría estallar como una tetera en cualquier momento. El azabache tomó las piernas del kitsune y las alzó con gran agilidad, las pasó por sobre sus hombros quedando éste totalmente vulnerable.

–Siempre te he querido tener así, Naru-chan– le dijo en un ronroneo grave y sexy que encendió aun más al pequeño rubio. Fijó su miembro en la entrada de Naruto y metió solo la punta, lentamente, haciéndolo desesperar. El ojiazul hacía un además con las caderas de querer profundizar, pero el moreno se lo impedía.

–Aun no... te haré sufrir un poco– esa mirada sádica que adornó sus ojos hizo estremecer al jinchuuriki y también lamentarse por ese nuevo lado psicópata de su novio. Sacó la punta y la volvió a meter, hizo lo mismo durante un rato hasta que ya no pudo contenerse y se adentró hasta el fondo en el cuerpo de su rubio.

–Ahhhhhh...– gimieron ambos tras dicha acción, uno por lo estrecho y caliente que estaba ahí adentro y el otro por lo grande que era, le dolía un montón, pero no podía negar que se sentía maravillosamente exquisito. Había sido bien preparado por lo que no le dolió tanto como esperaba, además, el era un hombre valiente, aunque no se notara mucho. Sasuke esperaba la señal de su amor para iniciar las embestidas, así que cuando el ojiazul se sintió mejor por dicha intromisión, comenzó lentamente a moverse y esa señal fue suficiente para que el Uchiha también iniciara el vaivén más enloquecedor de sus vidas. Buscando más apoyo se dejó caer hacia el frente, colocando sus codos a cada lado de la cabeza de Naruto y profundizando así también cada una de las embestidas. Era un coro de gemidos entre los dos, cada vez más fuertes, cada vez más seguidos. Llegó un momento en que se sintieron en otro mundo y fue entonces cuando Sasuke dio de lleno en el lugar indicado –Ahhhhh!! Ahí...otra vez...– pidió desesperado el kitsune –m-más rápido... más... más!!– no sabía hasta donde podía llegar esa maravillosa sensación –S-Sasuke... te amo... ahhh!! ahh ahhh!!– sus cuerpos estaban tan pegados que el miembro de Naruto era aplastado por ambos abdómenes y estrujado de manera enloquecedora.

–Ahhh!! Naruto!!... mmm eres... tan estrecho, mmmm...ahh– la velocidad con que se embestían y el crujir de la cama no daban más, parecía que en cualquier instante la cama se desarmaría y terminarían en el suelo.

–A-ahhhhh!! Naruto... estás tan... caliente!!– sentía como las paredes del interior de su rubio se lo comprimían y cada vez quería llegar más profundo, hasta partirlo en dos –Sasuke!! Ahhhmmm...ahhh la tienes tan grande!! Ahhh!!– siguieron con más embestidas, parecía que no tenía fin, ya había memorizado aquel lugar de su rubio que lo hacía gritar de placer y procuraba dar fuerte ahí en cada estocada. Se sentían en el paraíso mismo, pero las contracciones en sus respectivos abdómenes les avisó que el final estaba cerca, unas cuantas embestidas más que fueron lentas y profundas, y terminaron por correrse al mismo tiempo.

–Ahhhhh!! Sasuke!!– su semilla terminó por derramarse entre ambos cuerpos, perlados en sudor y agitados por la actividad.

–Naruto!! Te amo!!– gritó viniéndose en el interior de su lindo kitsune, sintiendo como le era apretada fuertemente.

Ambos estaban muy agotados –_definitivamente es mucho mejor de lo que imaginé_– pensó el azabache dejándose caer encima del ojiazul luego de haber salido de su interior. Naruto lo abrazó y depositó un tierno beso en sus labios –Sasu...– el aludido lo miró con cariño –te amo mucho...– susurró para luego quedarse profundamente dormido.

–Igual yo...– y éste también lo siguió rumbo al país de los sueños.

--

Era ya cerca de medianoche, en la mansión Hyuuga todas las luces se encontraban apagadas y ni un alma rondaba por ahí. Todo estaba en completo silencio hasta que alguien irrumpió en aquella paz.

La joven ojiblanca había prendido la luz de la cocina y se disponía a servirse un vaso de leche, era ya costumbre que a esa hora fuera por un bocadillo de media noche –_un mal hábito_– pensó reprochándose a sí misma. Sacó un vaso de la despensa y la caja de leche del refrigerador, cuando estaba vertiendo el contenido sintió una presencia en la cocina y se volteó asustada –qué hace?– inquirió Neji parado a escasos pasos de su prima, que por al impresión había soltado la caja y la leche se había desparramado en el suelo –rayos...– susurró algo molesta, valla que hasta la misma Hinata podía tener mal humor, pero ¿a quién se le ocurría aparecer tan silenciosamente por la espalda de alguien y más encima de noche? –lo siento... la asusté...– se disculpó el pelilargo y se agachó para ayudarla a secar.

–Gracias...– dijo la chica tratando de controlarse, después de todo, había sido su culpa, suya y de su impresión.

–No es nada...– contestó el portador del Byakugan –dígame... buscaba algo, por qué podría habérselo pedido a cualquiera de...– no pudo continuar por la cortante intromisión de su prima –no es necesario... puedo hacerlo yo misma– dijo en tono en extremo cortante, dando a entender que no era una inútil y que podía hacer las cosas ella sola.

–Lo siento... yo no...– trató de excusarse el ojiblanco un tanto descolocado por la reacción de Hinata –está bien... además, ya sabes que no me gusta que me trates de usted– aclaró la chica volviendo a sonreír como siempre lo hacía. Cuando terminaron de limpiar, la Hyuuga se sirvió el deseado vaso y se disponía a marchar, pero Neji la detuvo antes de que lograra salir de la cocina. Quedaron frente a frente y el pelilargo lentamente se acercó a ella depositando un suave beso en su frente y deseándole unas buenas noches se marchó. Para cuando la de largos y oscuros cabellos reaccionó, su primo ya se había marchado y no quedaba rastro de él. La muchacha muy sonrojada se apresuró en marcharse a su habitación también y en dormirse, ya tendría tiempo mañana de contarle a su rubio amigo el gran y emocionante suceso.

--

De vuelta en la mansión Uchiha, cierto azabache de largo cabello se encontraba frente a una habitación cerrada, en la puerta, un mensaje de "no molestar" se hallaba afirmado por un alfiler. El sujeto traía un vaso en la mano izquierda, y con cuidado de no hacer ruido de acuclilló arrimado a la puerta y puso el vaso en ésta para escuchar. Esperó unos momentos y con toda su habilidad ninja se cercioró de que nadie pudiera sentir su presencia.

–Vamos... no escucho nada...– se quejó tratando se apegarse más al vaso –maldición... es que acaso ya terminaron??– ya dado por vencido se paró de su posición y se marchó a su cuarto con aura depresiva.

A la mañana siguiente, la pareja de tórtolos enamorados estaba en la cocina preparando el desayuno y se podía apreciar a un Sasuke con un excelente humor, cosa que se debía a lo acontecido en la noche. Naruto terminaba de prepararse un tazón con Ramen y el moreno lo abrazaba por la espalda repartiendo tiernos y dulces besitos por su cuello. Por el pasillo venía caminando tranquilamente el Uchiha mayor, ya más repuesto de su pasada desilusión.

Cuando entró a la cocina y se topó con la escenita una picara sonrisa surcó sus labios –buenos días ototo-baka, Naru-chan...– dijo mientras abría el refrigerador para sacar algo.

–Buenos días onii-san– respondió amablemente Sasuke. Había oído bien, le había llamado "onii-san". Sasuke Uchiha había realmente llamado "onii-san" a su hermano Itachi. Tanto el aludido como el rubio se encontraban en shock, no fue que escucharan mal, es que de verdad Sasuke le había dicho así al Uchiha mayor, eso era algo nunca antes visto o al menos desde la masacre del clan Uchiha.

–Que se sorprenden tanto?... es que acaso no puedo llamar a mi queridísimo hermano de ese modo... aunque el muy pervertido haya tratado de escucharnos en la noche, no quiere decir que no lo respete– una gota gorda bajó por la cabeza del moreno con coleta y el ojiazul se encontraba en tono rojo intenso.

–Q-Qué él qué?!...–

–Lo que oíste...–

–Sasuke... hermanito… puedo explicarlo je je je...– se trató de excusar.

–No hace falta aniki... pero si quieres puedes explicárselo a la Hokage...–

Acto seguido se ve al Uchiha mayor siendo sacado a patadas de la casa mientras algunas de sus pertenencias volaban por encima de su cabeza –TE LARGAS DE LA CASA!!– y un portazo finalizó el encuentro.

Nuevamente se encontraban Sasuke y Naruto en la cocina, ésta vez estaban sentados y comían tranquilamente el desayuno, o al menos el moreno si. Lo que era el rubio, estaba muy nervioso y miraba con cierto temor al azabache –S-Sasuke...– se atrevió a decir, pero una rápida y fulminante mirada del Uchiha le bastó para quedarse callado, era una de esas miradas de "cállate o te mato, quiero comer tranquilo".

–Ototo... ábreme la puerta!!– se escuchaba una voz desde fuera, pero que era ignorada totalmente por los habitantes del interior. El kitsune miró una vez más a su novio con cara de compasión, y viendo que no surtía efecto desistió.

–Ototo, la gente me mira raro!!– parecía no cansarse de gritar, seguramente no se detendría hasta que lo dejaran entrar, pero por lo visto eso no pasaría. Desde la entrada de la mansión se veía a Itachi en pijama golpeando la puerta para que le abrieran, y un montón de personas que pasaban cerca se le quedaban mirando.

Una señora que pasaba por ahí lo miró con reprobación y le soltó un "exhibicionista", mientras que unas chicas lo miraron lujuriosamente haciendo que el moreno se sonrojara.

–Ototo-baka, por favor ábreme la puerta!! Te juro que no intento escucharlos nunca más cuando tu y Naruto estén haciendo el a...– pero no alcanzó a terminar la frase porque la puerta se abrió y él fue jalado bruscamente al interior por un cabreado Sasuke que lo miraba con la cara roja de ira y de vergüenza –estúpido!!– le gritó propiciándole un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

Es increíble lo rápido que se le esfumó el buen humor al Uchiha menor, pero digamos que Itachi no es un santo y habría que tener bastante paciencia para poder soportarlo, mientras el azabache le explicaba a su hermano, con golpes, lo importante de la privacidad, el ojiazul había ido a bañarse para cumplir la otra misión que su amiga Hinata le había encomendado.

–_Ser celestino es más divertido de lo que pensé..._– con éste pensamiento se metió a la ducha y se sintió muy relajado cuando el agua caliente mojó su cuerpo, en su cuello quedaban algunas de las marcas hechas por el moreno durante la noche y con gran cariño pasaba su mano sobre éstas, rememorando lo sucedido.

–_Sasuke...– _

Luego de un largo rato en que las cosas entre los hermanos se habían calmado y en que el rubio había terminado de bañarse, Naruto salió vestido de la casa camino a la mansión Hyuuga.

--

Nuevamente se encontraba el rubio frente a la casa de su mejor amiga, pero esta vez no venía a verla a ella, si no al primo de ésta. Se sentía algo confiado con respecto a su trabajo, pues ya tenía algo de experiencia en ello, o al menos eso creía. Llamó una vez y en seguida Yumiko salió a recibirlo, le hizo pasar y le informó que Hinata no se encontraba.

–No importa, no he venido a verla a ella...– dijo el ojiazul con una sonrisa zorruna. Al poco rato apareció Neji por la sala de estar en donde se hallaba Naruto y algo sorprendido se le acercó –qué te trae por acá??– preguntó algo irónico el pelilargo.

–Vengo a hablar contigo– respondió el jinchuuriki mientras el Hyuuga lo miraba asombrado, había pensado que venía a ver a su prima, no se esperaba que fuera a visitarlo a él.

–Puedo saber a que se debe??– inquirió con curiosidad.

–Claro...en primer lugar quería contarte, si es que Hinata no te lo había dicho, que Sasuke y yo estamos juntos– dijo con una sonrisa que irradiaba felicidad a todos los rincones de la casa, el ojiblanco lo miró por un momento pensando si realmente el rubio no tenía nada mejor que hacer que venir a contarle su vida amorosa a él... a Él que vivía con la persona que tanto amaba y que no era capaz de expresarle sus sentimientos –_se estará burlando de mí??_– se preguntaba mientras le dedicaba una mirada desconfiada, pero tras ver que el kitsune seguía irradiando felicidad de esa manera tan curiosa prefirió pensar que se equivocaba –pues, me alegro por ti...– respondió para luego echarse hacia atrás en el sillón en donde estaba y cruzarse de brazos.

–Y en segundo lugar...– añadió Naruto con algo de malicia en la voz –escuché un rumor...– la atenta y escrutiñadora miraba del Hyuuga se posó con interés en el chico rubio –sobre que te gustaba Hinata...– el pelilargo no logró ocultar su sorpresa y abrió de sobremanera los ojos mientras un leve tinte rosa adornaba sus mejillas, sintió que sus palabras se iban agolpando en su garganta y que si hablaba no se le entendería nada.

–Q-Qué?!– fue lo primero que logró formular, cómo podía ser posible que ese rumor estuviera circulando o mejor dicho, quién sería el que inició dicho rumor. El jinchuuriki lo seguía observando analíticamente –_cómo me entere de quién comenzó con el rumor... un momento, Sasuke!! _Ese maldito Uchiha me las pagará!!– dijo en voz alta por equivocación logrando el desconcierto de Naruto –qué tiene que ver Sasuke en ésto??– inquirió con preocupación, después de todo se supone que lo del rumor era mentira...

El portador del Byakugan se levantó de su asiento precipitadamente y se disponía a salir cuando el ojiazul lo volvió a llamar –Neji!!– pero fue ignorado.

–Rayos creo que lo arruiné...– se lamentaba el rubio desde su asiento. Mientras el ojiblanco salía de la casa refunfuñando por lo bajo cosas ininteligibles chocó con alguien, quién cayó al suelo por el golpe.

–Lo lamento...– se disculpó al momento que trataba de ayudar a la persona con la que había chocado y para su "suerte" era Hinata –ah, está bien...– dijo ella mientras se trataba de levantar, el rostro del Hyuuga se volvió a teñir de un leve rosa mientras ayudaba a su prima a pararse –eh... yo...– se estaba comportando tontamente, pero en su interior no se dejaba de preguntar si ella sospechaba de algo y la escena de medianoche no estaba ayudando mucho, qué pasaba si ella conocía del rumor... estaría en problemas. Su mente era un lío de pensamientos desordenados que no lo conducían a nada bueno, así que para evitar más inconvenientes, una vez ella su hubo levantado, él desapareció en una nube de humo.

–_Juraría haber visto que se sonrojaba..._– pensó algo atónita la pelilarga que no comprendía el comportamiento anormal de su primo, quién siempre era muy serio e inmutable. Con éste pensamiento ingresó a su casa en casa en donde se encontró con Naruto.

–Hinata-chan!! Lo siento!!– se disculpó con semblante preocupado el rubio –valla... nada más verme la gente se disculpa conmigo...– dijo la chica mientras soltaba una leve carcajada –qué sucedió?– preguntó un poco más seria al ver el semblante afligido de su amigo.

–Hablé con Neji...– ahora la chica parecía sorprendida –pero creó que lo arruiné...– algo en la ojiblanca le decía que no era así, pues ahora entendía un poco el comportamiento del Hyuuga –cuéntame que pasó...– pidió Hinata al ver que el ojiazul parecía no querer hablar por sí solo.

--

Frente a la mansión Uchiha se encontraba el mayor de los Hyuuga con un semblante bastante serio, llamó a la puerta y esperó a que alguien le abriera. Al poco rato apareció cierto moreno con coleta que le abrió la puerta sin verificar de quien se trataba –si diga??– mas un enojado Neji lo agarró del cuello sin previo aviso –Sasuke te voy...!!– ahora que lo miraba mejor se daba cuenta de que no era a quien buscaba, el moreno se soltó del agarre pacíficamente y lo miro extrañado para luego darse media vuelta y gritar a todo pulmón –OTOTO-BAKA TE BUSCAN!!–

–_Definitivamente no es Sasuke_– pensó el Hyuuga con una gota bajando por su sien. Una vez dentro de la casa el pelilargo se disculpó algo apenado con Itachi, luego de que éste se presentara como el "super sexy hermano de Sasuke" –y qué te trae por aquí...– preguntó con desinterés el Uchiha menor que se replanteaba por enésima vez la poca inteligencia de su hermano.

La actitud del ojiblanco cambió a una mucho más seria, como la que traía cuando había llegado –quiero hacerte una pregunta Sasuke...– el azabache lo miró intrigado –tu le dijiste a Naruto que me gustaba Hinata??– la inmutable mirada del moreno seguía tal cual y el rotundo –no– que obtuvo como respuesta lo convencieron de que él no había sido –entonces??– preguntó algo preocupado el pelilargo.

–No me mires a mí...– dijo el azabache –pero no sería extraño que alguien más se haya dado cuenta... después de todo eres bastante obvio con tus sentimientos...– espetó de manera altanera que molestó a Neji –mira quién fue a hablar...– soltó Itachi con la intención de fastidiar a su hermano y dirigiéndose al ojiblanco añadió –lo hubieras visto cuando conoció a Naru-chan... no paraba de hablar de él, de que se iban a casar y de que...– pero un objeto desconocido fue a parar a su boca impidiéndole continuar mientras su hermano lo miraba con profundo odio y lo amenazaba con tirarle la mesa si hablaba demás. Mientras el Uchiha mayor se ahoga con el objeto atorado en su boca el Hyuuga se paró dispuesto a marcharse, pero antes de abrir la puerta escuchó que Sasuke le decía –Naruto no es la clase de persona que anda contando chismes... así que puede ser que lo haya inventado...– luego de oírlo cerró la puerta tras de sí.

--

De vuelta a la mansión Hyuuga se podía ver a Naruto saliendo de ésta siendo despedido por su amiga Hinata, una vez se fue, ella entró recordando con gran felicidad la conversación con su amigo.

FLASH BACK

Ambos chicos se encontraban sentados donde anteriormente Naruto y Neji habían tenido su conversación –le dije a Neji que había oído un rumor sobre que tu le gustabas...– confesó algo apenado –y salió con algo relacionado a que Sasuke tenía la culpa– la mirada de Hinata fue una de total sorpresa y luego de pensárselo un rato concluyó –sabes Naruto, cuando venía entrando me topé con él y estaba sonrojado... crees que tenga algo que ver??– el rubio la miró interrogante y tras unos segundos de meditación recordó algo que tal vez sirviera –la primera impresión que se llevó cuando le conté lo del rumor fue una similar, también se sonrojó y se notaba que estaba alterado... puede que después de todo tu le gustes Hinata-chan!!– dijo muy contento el ojiazul y su amiga asintió con la cabeza con la misma felicidad que él.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

La puerta de entrada se abrió dando paso a un pelilargo bastante cansado por andar de un lado de Konoha al otro y al llegar a la sala de estar se encontró con su prima que lo miraba con asombro en sus ojos y un poco sonrojada –Hi-Hinata...–

_**Continuará...**_

**Respuesta a los reviews: **definitivamente nunca me cansaré de hacer esto o

**Dark-ekin: **si verdad xDD lo que pasa es que lo quiere mucho y no le gusta que otros toquen, ni miren, ni respiren cerca de lo que le pertenece xDD gracias por tu review!!

**Dolce: **de esa forma es más ordenado lo de actualizar… y dio la casualidad que he tenido vacaciones toda esta semana y me llego la inspiración por lo que pude escribir dos capis seguidos xD me alegra que te guste el fic! :)

**Chiaky: **en ese caso muchas gracias por tu review!! De verdad que me alegra que me los dejen TuT y si lo de Itachi feliz era algo que siempre había querido hacer xDD

**RASENCHIDORI: **dos reviews seguidos no me lo esperaba oO es mas no tenia idea de que se podía hacer eso xDDD pero bueno… sobre la nueva personalidad de Itachi… pues hazte a la idea porque será así hasta que termine el fic xDDD

**Gracias por leer! Y dejen sus review que me hacen muy feliz!**


	8. Chapter 8

"_**Todo por un Ramen"**_

Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece, son obra de Masashi Kishimoto, y aunque Sasuke diga que Naruto es suyo es una mentira, que Kishimoto-sensei se lo preste para que cumpla sus fantasías sexuales es una cosa, pero de aquí a que le pertenezca falta lo mismo que para que a mi me pertenezca Gaara YoY

Advertencia: este es o será un fic yaoi (chico x chico) en este caso Sasuke x Naruto, así que si eres homo-fóbico no lo leas que luego no pienso pagar la ida al psicólogo

–lo que salga así es un diálogo–

–_esto es un pensamiento_–

y si no hay nada de "– –" es la narración de los hechos

Cap. 8 "Declaraciones y finales felices"

Era ya de tarde en las calles de Konoha y en un conocidísimo puesto de ramen conversaban dos personas –Kakashi.-san... cómo le dices a alguien lo que sientes??– preguntó con semblante serio el azabache de nombre Sai, mientras comía un poco de su sopa con fideos –hay alguien que te gusta??...– inquirió con curiosidad mal disimulada el peliplata a lo que el azabache solo asintió con la cabeza –la conozco?!– preguntó algo emocionado ante la confesión del chico, éste solo lo miró feo para después seguir comiendo –je je je...lo siento– se disculpó –pues...ésta tipo de sentimientos es bastante complicado, sabes... aun ni para el más experimentado resulta fácil confesar lo que uno siente...– el dibujante lo miró asombrado y haciendo uso de una de sus sonrisas mejor elaboradas le dijo –nadie te reconocería si sales con éste tipo de frases más seguido... de seguro que la has memorizado de ese libro tuyo...– el ninja con el rostro tapado se avergonzó al verse descubierto, es qué era tan predecible?!

Se aclaró la garganta para disimular un poco y con la pizca de orgullo que le quedaba continuó –me estás subestimando... además, tengo mucha más experiencia en éstas cosas que tú– se quejó fingiendo estar dolido por el comentario del pelicorto.

–Kakashi-san... cómo le dijiste a Iruka lo que sentías?– el hombre tomó un pose seria y de meditación antes de comenzar a narrar su historia –pues verás... todo se remonta hace aproximadamente dos años, mi Iru-chan había terminado de dar clases ese día y yo lo esperaba afuera de la academia...él se sorprendió al verme y sus mejillas fueron adornadas por un leve rubor cuando lo invité a cenar. Fue una velada romántica a la luz de las velas en el restaurante más caro de todo el país, pero valió la pena. A la hora del postre mande a llamar para que le trajeran un ramo de rosas rojas, sus favoritas, y con ellas un poema que yo le había escrito con todo mi amor. Se lo leí en voz alta y algunas de las mujeres que estaban cerca comenzaron a llorar y a decirme que era todo un poeta. En cuanto lo terminé de leer, le dije cuanto lo amaba y que si él permanecía a mi lado yo sería la persona más feliz del mundo, entonces él se levantó de su puesto y corrió a mi lado para abrazarme y decirme que también me amaba y que se sentía sumamente afortunado de que yo correspondiera sus sentimientos luego nos besamos apasionadamente mientras todos en el restaurante nos aplaudían y...– no logró continuar porque fue interrumpido por Sai, quien trataba desesperadamente de llamar su atención –Kakashi-san... detrás de ti...– el aludido se giró temiendo lo peor y un sin fin de pequeñas gotas comenzaron a bajar por su cabeza mientras éste tartamudeaba cosas como –no era en serio...– ó –era solo una broma...–

–Con que corrí a tus brazos para decirte lo afortunado que era de que tu me amaras, eh???– una enorme vena asomaba la frente de Iruka que tras escuchar las fanfarronadas dichas por Kakashi acerca de cómo éste se le había declarado no hallaba la manera más dolorosa de matarlo entre tantas opciones –ERES UN!!!– escena de violencia censurada para no dejar con trauma a los lectores –y te quedas sin sexo durante tres meses!!– le gritó mientras se lo llevaba a rastras totalmente apaleado, el azabache solo atinó a cerrar la boca después de tenerla desencajada al ver semejante paliza –_siento que eso fue una advertencia..._– pensó al imaginarse a Sakura golpeándolo de esa forma si se le ocurría decir alguna tontera como esa.

---------------

En otra parte de la villa se encontraban Ino, Ten-ten y Sakura conversando animadamente sobre la película que habían visto recientemente en el cine –cambiando de tema, Sakura... tienes algún avance con respecto al plan??– preguntó la rubia.

–Si...– respondió la Haruno –ayer Naruto fue a hablar con Sai para ver si lograba sacarle algo de información– las oyentes la miraron asombrada –que gran idea Sakura!!– dijo Ten-ten a quien le pareció muy ingenioso usar dicha táctica –verdad que si... y logró que le dijera que si le gustaba alguien, es una chica y al parecer es una de nosotras... así que tengo muchas esperanzas en ser yo– dijo demostrando alegría en sus palabras –de seguro eres tú– la animó la Yamanaka –después de todo a ti es a quien mejor conoce... no tendría razones para fijarse en alguien más– la castaña asintió corroborando lo dicho por la de ojos celestes.

–Mañana sin falta iré y le diré lo que siento!!– dijo animada la ojiverde tras recibir todo el apoyo de sus amigas.

–Te estaremos apoyando!– la apremió Ino –muchas gracias... son las mejores!– agradeció la pelirrosa a las chicas que la ayudaron tanto –lo sabemos...– respondieron éstas al unísono. Y entre risas ingresaron a una de las tiendas con comida para tomar algo de té.

---------------

En la mansión Uchiha la puerta de entrada acababa de ser abierta y cierto rubio revoltoso había entrado después de ausentarse gran parte del día, venía con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, pues se alegraba de sobremanera por la suerte de su amiga. Se adentró en la casa y prendió alguna de las luces ya que todo estaba en una oscuridad peligrosa y al llegar a la sala de estar pegó el grito en el cielo tras ver a Itachi en el suelo con la cara completamente azul y con un objeto en la boca que le impedía respirar.

–Sasuke!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!– fue lo primero que atinó a gritar y éste se acercó de lo más campante a ver lo que sucedía. Naruto estaba en el suelo llorando a mares porque Itachi supuestamente estaba muerto y él que apenas lo conoció y el otro que era tan bueno, hasta que el Uchiha menor le pegó una patada en la cabeza a su hermano haciendo que éste escupiera el dudoso objeto que tenía el la boca y que así recuperara su color normal –lo ves?? Ya está bien...– dijo el azabache como si no tuviera mayor importancia que el moreno con coleta se hubiera estado ahogando por tiempo indefinido en el suelo.

El de ojeras se movió un poco y con mucho esfuerzo logró formar una frase antes de caer inconsciente –estúpido hermano menor...–

–Te extrañé dobe... deberías pasar más tiempo conmigo– le dijo el moreno arrugando ligeramente el ceño en señal de molestia. Los tórtolos se sentaron en el sillón más amplio y encendieron la televisión, ignorando completamente al inconsciente Itachi. Permanecieron largo tiempo así, abrazados y muy juntos viendo un programa sin importancia, solo compartiendo el tempo entre ellos.

–Sasuke...– dijo de pronto el rubio interrumpiendo aquél relativo silencio –por casualidad no vino Neji hacía acá?...– preguntó con algo de temor en la voz, el azabache lo miró y afirmó con la cabeza –por??– preguntó luego de un rato.

–Sabes... estaba ayudando a Hinata y a Sakura con sus problemas amorosos– dijo el ojiazul sonriendo ampliamente al sentirse útil para sus amigas. El Uchiha se tapó la boca para evitar reírse –tú?? Ayudándolas en problemas amorosos?...– una sonrisa de burla apareció en sus labios y no pudo contener más la risa por lo que soltó una sonora carcajada a lo que Naruto alzó un ceja –si... yo, algún problema?– inquirió algo molesto –es que tú... el que hace confesiones a gritos... no puedes estarles ayudando– y una vez más comenzó a reír, el jinchuuriki se sonrojó fuertemente y se alejó un poco de él para mirarlo con rencor –y qué querías que hiciera si tu no parabas de insistir!! Eres un teme!!– le gritó molesto –y tu un dobe por enojarte por eso...– el rubio hizo un tierno puchero con las mejillas aun sonrojadas y desvió la mirada de la ébano de su novio.

Sasuke se volvió a acercar a él y lo abrazó posesivamente –lo que pasa es que tú eres un cursi y un romántico...– se quejó el ojiazul mientras el moreno lo recostaba sobre el sillón y se acercaba para besarlo –si y qué?– respondió altaneramente el azabache iniciando un largo y apasionado beso con su kitsune.

---------------

De vuelta en la mansión Hyuuga se encontraban Neji y Hinata teniendo una conversación bastante esperada por ambos, se hallaban en la cocina y por suerte para ellos no había nadie en la casa de momento, la ojiblanca había preparado té para los dos y estaban sentados en una mesa frente a frente.

El que dio inició a la conversación fue Neji, quien estaba sumamente nervioso y no sabía como comenzar –Hinata...yo...– la chica lo observaba en silencio y con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas –verás...– se pasó una mano por la cara en señal de frustración y trató de continuar –lo que pasa es que Naruto me dijo que había un rumor... y yo...tu... lo que pasa...– parecía que iba a seguir a si para siempre, sin decidirse a decir nada más que incoherencias –lo que trato de decir... sobre el rumor, yo... esto...– nuevamente pasó su mano por la cara –solo dilo!!– medio gritó la ojiblanca asustando un poco a su primo –Hinata... me gustas mucho, a pesar de todos los problemas de nuestra infancia y de que tu seas de la familia principal... no puedo evitar amarte...–la chica se encontraba impactada –lo dijiste... dijiste que me amas!! No puedo...c-creer...– no alcanzó a concluir su frase porque cayó desmayada por la impresión, después de todo una cosa es decir que alguien te gusta y otra muy diferente es amar a alguien...

Para cuando la Hyuuga despertó se encontraba en su habitación y el pelilargo estaba a su lado sosteniendo su mano con semblante preocupado.

–Te encuentras bien??– preguntó tocando su frente para verificar que no era nada grave, pero con el contacto ambos se sonrojaron –N-Neji... yo...– ahora era turno de Hinata para ponerse nerviosa y tartamudear. El ojiblanco la miro con ternura haciendo que la de cabello azulado de sonrojara aun más y lentamente se acercó a ella para unir sus labios en lo que sería su primer beso, cuando se separaron la ojiblanca tenía los ojos cerrados y una expresión adorable a los ojos de su primo –te amo– volvió a decirle el pelilargo mientras ella abría los ojos sorprendida –y yo a ti...– esta vez fue Hinata quien se acercó a Neji para besarlo y rodeó su cuello con sus brazos para hacerlo más profundo.

–Mañana recuérdame darle las gracias a Naruto– dijo la Hyuuga luego de un rato –si, yo también se las daré...–

---------------

La noche ya había caído de llenó en el país del fuego, pero parecía que para cierto artista era el mejor momento para dibujar, abrió un cuaderno en donde tenía el bosquejo del cuadro que estaba pintando y añadió algunos detalles más conforme con lo que tenía avanzado. Tomo un pincel y untándolo en el color apropiado, que era un rosa pálido, se dedicó a pintar gran parte del cuadro que pasaba el mayor tiempo tapado.

Pétalo por pétalo, flor por flor, con cuidado de no excederse y de no temblar al momento de pasar por el lienzo. Por lo general sus cuadros eran rápidos y en blanco y negro, pero éste era una excepción pues tenía variados colores y un detalle mucho mayor que cualquiera de los que había pintado con anterioridad.

Le había llevado mucho tiempo tenerlo tan avanzado como hasta el momento, y parecía que esa noche se sentía inspirado por lo que estuvo trabajando hasta altas horas de la noche para lograr terminarlo.

A eso de media noche comenzó a sentir los efectos del sueño y dando las últimas pinceladas dio por finalizado su nueva obra de arte. La dejó destapada para que se secara y se fue a dormir. Ya tendría tiempo la mañana siguiente para hacer algunos retoques.

Durante la noche todo transcurrió normal, solo el sonido de los grillos de escuchaba y el ladrar de algunos perros a la lejanía. A la mañana siguiente el despertador del azabache sonó con treinta minutos de anticipación, algo que no fue planeado por Sai, se levantó a regañadientes ya que no se podría quedar dormido nuevamente y se fue a bañar. Pasado un tiempo salió vestido y peinado del baño. Se fue a su taller para ver si podía cambiar algo del cuadro, pero grata fue su sorpresa al verlo perfecto ante sus ojos. Antes de poder ir a la cocina en busca de algo para desayunar escuchó que tocaban el timbre –_cómo vuelva a ser Naruto con sus preguntas extrañas se va a enterar..._– con cierto temor abrió la puerta y su imagen quedó en blanco al ver en el umbral a Sakura, quien le sonreía tímidamente –b-buenos días Sai...–

–_Qué hace ella acá??!! Qué coño hace ella en mi casa, maldición!!!_– vio que le miraba con extrañeza y se corrió de la puerta para dejarla pasar, aunque en el interior no quería –buenos días... qué te trae por acá??– preguntó con una sonrisa cínica en extremo surcando sus labios y un deje imperceptible de nerviosismo que acompañó sus palabras.

–Sólo pasaba... desayunaste??– preguntó dulcemente caminando en dirección a la cocina –_quién desayuna a las 8.30 de la mañana!! _No y tu??– debía dejar esos cambios drásticos de personalidad o terminaría con síntomas de bipolaridad.

–Tampoco...traje algo para comer– dicho ésto señaló un pequeño canasto que tenía en el brazo y que había pasado totalmente desapercibido por el azabache. Una vez los dos estuvieron en la cocina, la pelirrosa sacó un termo con agua y una hilera de sándwiches junto a algunos onigiris entre otras cosas. El pelicorto se sentó frente a ella y en un silencio un poco incómodo comenzaron a comer.

La Haruno se armó de valor y comenzó a hablar –sabes Sai... el otro día... le pedí a Naruto que viniera– el azabache que en ese momento estaba comiendo un emparedado se atoró con él y comenzó a toser para no ahogarse.

–Q-Qué tu qué?!!– le gritó impresionado, no se esperaba ésto, eso quería decir que ella si sentía algo hacia su persona. La chica un tanto cohibida por la reacción del dibujante no pudo continuar hablando.

–Sakura yo...–inició el pelicorto, ella lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, había escuchado muchas declaraciones en su vida y sabía que todas comenzaban así –tu mejor que nadie sabes como soy, mis manías y que te decía muy a menudo que eras fea... pero he madurado!!– dijo alzando un puño –y me he dado cuenta de que eres muy hermosa... por eso...– se levantó del puesto y jaló del brazo a una sonrojada pelirrosa –a donde me llevas...– preguntó algo descolocada, pero luego solo se dejó llevar por algunos pasillos y cuando llegaron al taller sus ojos fueron cubiertos por las manos de Sai, quien reanudó su diálogo –...por eso hice ésto...– y ambos se adentraron en la habitación donde el azabache tenía sus cuadros y dibujos para quedar justo frente a la última creación de éste, lentamente descubrió los ojos de la chica y posó sus manos en los hombros de ella para seguir hablando –Sakura yo...me he dado cuenta de... que me he enamorado de ti–

La joven kunoichi se llevó inconscientemente las manos a la boca, frente a ella un hermoso retraso suyo en donde estaba rodeada por flores de cerezo que se mecían por el viento, ella tenía su mano afirmando el cabello que también era desordenado por la suave ventisca y sonreía dulcemente. Era precioso, parecía una verdadera fotografía, una inmensa felicidad la llenó y sintió como las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos, y entonces no pudo evitarlo. Comenzó a llorar, pero solo eran lágrimas de alegría. Se volteó para quedar frente a Sai y lo abrazó, hundiendo su cara en el pecho del artista, quien se encontraba sorprendido –no esperaba que te emocionaras tanto...– le dijo acercándose a ella para quedar a la altura de su oído –tonto– escuchó que le respondía, y cuando por fin cesaron las lágrimas ella elevó el rostro y lo besó tímidamente.

–_Nota mental: agradecerle a Naruto por haber venido con sus preguntas raras..._–

---------------

En la mansión Uchiha un par de bultos daban vueltas bajo las cobijas de la cama. Aun no queriendo levantarse una cabellera rubio asomó a la superficie en busca de aire. Siguiéndole, una melena azabache apareció y con ella un par de brazos que se estiraron con pereza.

–Buenos días Sasuke– escuchó de parte del rubio que estaba a su lado, se volteó para quedar mirándolo de frente y lo abrazó –buenos días Naru...– dijo en un semi ronroneo cerca de su cuello mientras se volvía a acurrucar abrazado al kitsune. Un tierno sonrojo adornó las mejillas de éste al momento de corresponder el abrazo.

Lamentablemente aquél dulce momento sólo podía ser interrumpido por alguien, alguien que no tenía nada mejor que hacer que pasearse por fuera de la habitación de la pareja tarareando alguna canción. Esa persona se encaminó al baño y luego se escuchó la llave de la bañera correr. Minutos más tarde la puerta de la habitación fue abierta la cabeza de Itachi se asomó con expresión feliz –Naru-chan, no quieres bañarte conmigo??– preguntó con toda la intención de fastidiar a Sasuke, quien no esperó a nada y le aventó lo primero que encontró a mano, el moreno con ojeras cerró rápidamente la puerta antes de que la mesita de noche se estrellara en su cara y corrió al baño riendo estruendosamente –JA JA JA JA ototo-baka eres un frígido... es que no aceptas ni una broma??– la puerta del baño se cerró de golpe mientras el Uchiha mayor se bañaba.

Al azabache con peinado de cacatúa se tapó la cara con las mantas refunfuñando por lo bajo y el rubio lo siguió en su camino hacia debajo de las sábanas riendo. Los dos durmieron unos minutos más hasta que escucharon la llave del baño cerrarse, entonces el rubio despertó y con cuidado movió a Sasuke para que también despertara –hey, Sasu... bañémonos juntos??– preguntó con cierto dejé de coquetería en su voz. El moreno se sonrojó levemente al escuchar la proposición hecha por el rubio y asintió con la cabeza.

Cuando escucharon que Itachi salió del baño, ambos se levantaron y partieron llevándose consigo una toalla. Una vez dentro del baño, cerraron la puerta con seguro para no ser interrumpidos y rápidamente se sacaron la ropa, mientras Naruto habría la llave de la ducha el moreno lo tomó por la cintura y comenzó a repartir besos por toda su espalda. Cuando el rubio se enderezó ambos se fundieron en un ardiente beso e ingresaron a la bañera cerrando la cortina en el acto. El agua caliente bajando por sus cuerpos y el frenético movimiento de sus brazos tratando de tocar el máximo de piel que pudieran estaba subiendo con gran velocidad la temperatura de ambos. Sin previo aviso, el azabache acorraló al rubio contra una de las paredes embaldosadas y sin despegar sus bocas, tomó hábilmente ambas manos del ojiazul y las colocó sobre la cabeza de éste, dejándolo así totalmente expuesto a sus caricias. Con la mano que tenía libre masajeaba una de sus piernas y separándose del largo beso que habían compartido, descendió por su cuello y pecho dejando en éstos nuevas marcas y chupones que durarían bastante tiempo. Comenzaron a sentir que sus miembros despertaban y clamaban por atención, por lo que el rubio instintivamente inició un leve vaivén con las caderas del azabache proporcionando a ambos un exquisito placer, gemidos tras gemidos inundaban el baño que a cada instante se llenaba de más vapor.

En un intento por llevar el control, Naruto se liberó del agarre de Sasuke y lo obligó a sentarse en el piso de la bañera, se acercó a él de manera provocadora e inconscientemente se relamió los labios con la lengua. Extendió sus brazos rodeándole el cuello con ellos y se acercó a su oído para lamerlo juguetonamente, el menor de los Uchiha se mordió el labio inferior a causa de la emoción mientras el rubio se sentaba lentamente sobre el miembro erecto de Sasuke, un fuerte gemido escapó de ambas bocas cuando llegó hasta abajo y el moreno abrazó fuertemente la cintura de su novio.

El portador del Sharingan se sentía en el cielo, esa deliciosa calidez que rodeaba su miembro y la estrechez que se lo comprimía eran demasiado adictivas, miró la expresión de placer en el rostro del ojiazul y como éste soltaba un fuerte jadeo cuando inició el vaivén. Un fuerte coro de gemidos comenzó con las primeras embestidas, el rubio se levantaba hasta quedar con la mita en su interior y luego volvía a bajar con fuerza arrancando roncos gemidos de la garganta de Sasuke. Cada vez más rápido y cada vez más fuerte repetía la acción de subir hasta que solo la punta tocara su entrada y dejarse caer hasta sentirlo completamente en su interior –ahhhhhhh!!– gimió el kitsune cuando el azabache lo tomó por las caderas para profundizar más las embestidas, y una vez más –ahhhhh!!!– está vez dio de lleno en ese lugar que enloquecía al rubio, más y más gemidos salían de la boca del jinchuuriki –ahhhhhhh!!– ya no podía más en esa posición, soltó al moreno del cuello y se echo para atrás apoyándose con las manos. Sasuke sintió que casi se desangra en una hemorragia nasal al ver a su kitsune en esa posición tan vulnerable, con la cabeza hacia atrás gimiendo descontroladamente, auto penetrándose en frente suyo y la forma en que sus brazos flaqueaban en ocasiones cuando no podía soportar el placer lo habían ver encantadoramente violable y si a ésto le sumamos las sonrojadas mejillas, el agua cayendo y mojando todo su cuerpo y la boca semi abierta que emitía los excitantes gemidos dio como resultado que el autocontrol del moreno se fuera por los caños para dar paso a un salvaje instinto sexual que encendió en un tono rojizo los ojos del Uchiha. Se lanzó nuevamente contra el kitsune, pegándolo otra vez a la pared y lo embistió con fuerza arrancando gemidos desgarradores de ambos, siguió así largo tiempo, arremetiendo contra el rubio haciendo que chocara contra las baldosas y adentrándose en él de manera enloquecedora.

–Ahhhh!! Naruto!!– gritó cuando las paredes del interior del ojiazul apretaron su caliente miembro –ahh ahh mmm!! Te amo!!!– ya no podían más –ahhhh!!!– era un ritmo frenético el que llevaban –ahhhhmmm... Sasuke!!!– sentía que lo iba a partir en dos –ahhhhhh!!!– quería dar todas las veces en ese punto clave que hacia gritar al rubio de placer –ahhhhmm!!!!– un par de fuertes y frenéticas embestidas más y terminaron por correrse a la vez en un sensual grito de satisfacción.

Pasado un tiempo, los dos salieron del baño, listos y fueron rápidamente a su habitación para vestirse. Cuando terminaron partieron a la cocina a por el desayuno. Cada uno estaba en lo suyo cuando aparece Itachi por sus espaldas soltando un –disfrutaron del baño??– en máximo irónico que enfureció a Sasuke. Como ya era costumbre se podía ver la escena del Uchiha menor persiguiendo a su aniki por toda la casa amenazándolo de muerte y al moreno con coleta diciendo cosas como –no es mi culpa que griten tanto– ó –no soy sordo y ustedes hacen mucho escándalo– mientras hacía uso de su habilidad ninja para esquivar los objetos voladores que eran lanzados por Sasuke.

_**Continuará...**_

**Notas finales:**

Primero quiero desearles una feliz navidad y un prospero año nuevo a tods los que leen en el fic, lamento la tardanza, y un último aviso, quedan aproximadamente dos capítulos para el final, en el peor de los casos solo sería uno, peor me encargare de que no sea así…

Por otro lado, responder el review de **Dark-ekin**, muchas gracias por tu comentario y gracias a los demás lectores. Felices fiestas!


End file.
